matricidio
by kugga
Summary: espero les guste, ya he escrito antes pero esta es la primera vez en esta pagina, una idea que se me ocurrio recien, acepto criticas, comentarios :D :D... no quiero dar una intro a la historia para que sea sorpresa...jejee
1. Chapter 1

**declaimed: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen**

**El matricidio**

Capítulo 1

En una sala de reuniones se encontraban sentados dos hombres y sus debidos guardaespaldas, hablando de negocios.

**Mira Kuga yo sé que te va a beneficiar a futuro esta inversión, es por eso que te lo pido a largo plazo** – dijo el hombre de ojos rojos mientras se paraba y servía unos bazos de wiski

**No lo sé Fujino tengo que pensarlo mejor, no creo que me beneficie** – dijo el hombre de ojos verdes

**Pero por eso es a largo plazo, y solo tienes que casar a tu primer hijo o hija, con mi primer hijo o hija** – dijo y volvió a la mesa pasándole un vaso al de ojos verdes –** además, si te conviene, ya que aumentaría tus acciones y pasarías a ser el accionista mayoritario de los hoteles JINOKU a largo plazo es una buena inversión**

**Ahora que lo dices, creo que es una buena idea, pero que quieres a cambio **– dijo y tomo un trago de su vaso

**Bueno, veras mi empresa ha tenido unos problemas financieros y necesito un benefactor para volver a levantarla**

**Bueno para que están los amigos ¿verdad?** – dijo el de ojos verdes, y de dedico una sonrisa

**Claro, entonces ¿trato?**

**Trato** – y ambos chocaron los vasos

Y así Kisho Kuga y Sashi Fujino acordaron que sus primeros hijos se casarían al cumplir los 22 años

Ya en el presente

La chica de cabellos cobalto y ojos verdes manejaba su Ducatti a toda velocidad, En su cabeza Solo podía escuchaba el rugir de los motores y su corazón latiendo muy rápido, cuando tenía que tomar la curva un competidor se cruzó, haciendo que perdiera un poco el control, pero lo recupero rápidamente logrando tomar la curva, iba tan rápido que su rodilla estaba a solo centímetro de tocar el piso, rápidamente acelero pasando al competidor que casi la hace caer lo paso rápidamente, luego a otro y otro hasta estar a la cabeza se podía escuchar los gritos del público, cuando faltaba poco para la meta, se le acercó mucho un corredor

**¿Vamos Kuga creíste que me podrías vencer?**

**Pues claro que si, Takeda-kun ni siquiera estas a mi nivel**

**Jajaja.. En tus sueños**

**Entonces esto es un sueño por que por lo visto te voy a ganar** – dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras empezaba a acelerar mas

El chica moreno se acercó y le golpeó el brazo haciendo que la chica de ojos verdes comenzara un pequeño zigzag, pero rápidamente logro estabilizarse

**Así que quieres jugar sucio Takeda**

**No sé de qué hablas Natsuki-kun**

El chico nuevamente golpeó el brazo de la chica, la chica en vez de esquivar el golpe se acercó más a él y golpeó muy suavemente haciendo que el chico perdiera el control y se fuera contra una pila de paja para amortiguar su caída

"Jajajaja….. Ese idiota creía que lo dejaría ganar….. Porque siento caliente mi brazo… y me …me….. Duele….. maldición, veo borroso…. pero no, importa debo terminar la carrera"

La chica llego a la meta sin inconvenientes quedando en primer lugar, cuando paso la meta no paro totalmente haciendo rechinar las ruedas y haciendo círculos en el piso, esa era su forma de festejar, paro la moto y se sacó su casco, dejando su larga cabellera al aire, se bajó de la moto, pero aun veía borroso y se sentía cansada se tomó el brazo que le dolía y lo sintió tibio la ver su manos llena de sangre pensó – así que eso fue - a lo lejos podía ver a gente acercándose a ella

"_Deben ser los chicos"_ – pensó la peliazul y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos paso a paso parecía que iba a caer, zigzagueaba un poco, hasta que no pudo más y callo de rodillas

**Nat. Amor, que pasa** – dijo una chica de cabellos naranja

**Nada, no es nada, no te preocupes**

**Vamos Natsuki no digas eso, déjame ayudarte** - dijo el joven rubio

**No te preocupes Sergey, yo puedo** – pero al tratar levantarse callo nuevamente de rodillas

**Te dije que yo te ayudaba **

**Y yo te digo que estoy bien**

**Vamos no seas testaruda**

**No es eso yo pue….** – pero fue interrumpida por la pelinaranja

**Natsuki Kuga vas a dejar que te ayudemos y es el fin de esta** conversación – dijo la pelinaranja con un tono autoritario y poniéndose de pie, con las manos en la cintura

**Está bien Mai…-** dijo con resignación- **pero antes….**

**¿Antes que?** – pregunto la voluptuosa chica

**No me felicitaras por haber ganado** – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa en sus labios

La chica se volvió a agachar cerca de Natsuki, y la beso apasionadamente, se separó y se acercó a su oído para susurrar

**Te tengo un mejor regalo, pero te lo daré en la noche -** haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara

**Hey, hey, ya ustedes dos paren, o les tirare un balde con agua** – dijo Sergey

**Okey….** – dijeron a coro y cada uno se puso al lado de la chica de ojos verdes para llevarla a la enfermería, mientras se acercaban a la multitud, Natsuki se separó de Sergey y dijo

**No te preocupes yo puedo**

**Vale **– dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa mientras pensaba – **Si que tienes orgullo Nat.**

Y así se acercaron hasta la multitud que gritaba el nombre de Natsuki

**Kuga-san felicidades** – decía una de las chicas que estaba ahí

**Gracias**

**Kuga-san quisiera celebrar con migo** – dijo una chica muy sexi y con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

**Emmm… bueno…. Yo…. OUCH!** – dijo cuando sintió un codazo en las costillas, Natsuki rio y beso suavemente en la mejilla a la pelinaranja a su lado – **lo siento, pero no gracias** – y le regaló una sonrisa a la chica

De acuerdo será para la próxima vez – dijo y le giño

**Jejeje…..**- Natsuki rio nerviosa… no por el hecho que le gustara la chica sino que estaba al lado de SU CHICA que la miraba con ojos asesinos

**Kuga-san mi numero** – dijo otra chica con una falda muy, pero muy corta mientras estiraba la mano con una tarjeta de color rosa **– por si algún día quiere divertirse….** - pero esta vez Mai se la arrebato de las manos

**No creo que MI NATSUKI** - marco el "MI NATSUKI" – se quiera divertir si no es conmigo verdad AMOR – **otra vez recalco esa palabra**

**Emmm…. Si** – dijo la peliazul pero mientras Mai miraba al otro, lado les giño el ojo a las chicas asiendo que gritaran

**KYYAAAAAA!... KUGA-SAN ES TAN KAWAY!** – gritaron haciendo que Mai mirara a Natsuki esta última solo se encogió de hombros y puso cara de inocente

**Bien chicas, creo que Kuga tiene que ir a la enfermería y a descansar un** **poco** – dijo Sergey que estaba a su lado

**¡QUE!... QUE LE PASO A KUGA-SAN** – todas la chicas comenzaron a gritar

**Jajaja…. Calma, calma chicas, no me paso nada, debe ser anemia tranquilas** – decía mientras movía una mano de arriba a abajo quitándole interés, y luego siguieron el camino hasta la enfermería

La chica castaña estaba sentada en el salón de clases junto con sus compañeros pero estaba demasiado concentrada en su examen el reloj le molestaba no la dejaba pensar claramente

Tic-toc, tic-toc era lo q podía escuchar

Al escucharlo continuamente lo miro

_Rayos solo me quedan 10minutos porque no puedo concentrarme he estudiado todos los libros que encontré…. No sé lo que me pasa…. Yo no soy así_

**He Shizuru y cómo te fue en el examen** – dijo una joven rubia

**Bien, eso creo Haruka-chan** – con un asentó particular la chica se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras

**No, no me digas así, por último quita el CHAN, ¿bien?**

**Ookini** – dijo la chica en kioben

**Pero volviendo al tema, como es eso que "crees" que te fue bien**

**Ara, ara, olvídalo no es nada** – dijo la castaña dándole una sonrisa

**mmmm… a mí no me puedes mentir fujino, sé que hay algo que te acoja**

**Quieres decir agobia** –dijo la castaña guardando las cosas en su mochila

**Si eso mismo **

**¿Acaso Haruka-chan se preocupa por mí?**

**Baka!... no me cambies el tema **– se volvió a sonrojar

**Quieres ir a tomar un te**

**Claro… hey! No me cambies el tema!** – le grito efusivamente la chica, pero la castaña salió del salón

**Y bien ¿ahora me dirás que te pasa?** – dijo chica rubia mientras tomaba un trago de su te

**Mi madre quiere que me haga cargo de la empresa **

**Pero eso es nuevo ¿no?**

**Bueno Haruka-chan y si Claro que es bueno**

**Como sea y Entonces porque esa cara **

**Bueno, quiere que congele el año **

**QUE! Eso es imposible, si congelas perderás el internado **

**Lo sé, lo sé** – dijo dando un sorbo a su te **– eso es algo que me complica**

Pero cuando se lo dije a mi padre, mi madre me dijo era mi deber que debía representar a la familia y que estaría cubriendo, su puesto

**Vaya, así que eso era, y lo vas a hacer**

**Pues, claro que debo hacerlo, es mi deber como heredera fujino**

**VAYA QUE ERES IDIOTA **

**Haruka-chan baja la voz por favor**

**Claro, pero es tu futuro no el de ella, tu quieres ser doctora, mientras que si fuera por tu vieja te tendría encerrada en una oficina hasta que mueras**

**Bueno. No creo que puede hacer nada **

**Pero habla con tu padre, no tu madre**

**Creo que lo pensare**

**Bien hazlo, piénsalo, pero hazlo en la fiesta de hoy, y no te puedes reusar **

**Haaa**- dejo salir un suspiro – **bien, como quieras**


	2. Chapter 2

**El matricidio**

**Pero habla con tu padre, no tu madre**

**Creo que lo pensare**

**Bien hazlo, piénsalo, pero hazlo en la fiesta de hoy, y no te puedes reusar **

**Haaa**- dejo salir un suspiro – **claro haruka-chan - **y le dedico una de las sonrisas de comercial

Capítulo 2

**No puedo créelo…..**

**Mai..**

**Son unas zorras** – decía la pelinaranja mientras rompía la tarjeta que le habían dado a Natsuki

**Mai…..** – Natsuki miraba divertida esta escena, su novia en ataque de celos y su mejor amigo tratando que de esta le prestara atención

**Que se creen…..**

**MAI!..**

**¡QUE!...**

**Ya…ya es hora de que nos vamos**

**PARA ESO ME INTERRUMPES! – **le grito Mai a su amigo

**Mai** – por fin hablo la peliazul, ya habían terminado de curarla y estaban en la enfermería, había perdido sangre así que le suministraron suero, pero ya estaba mejor

**No, no, Natsuki, no puedo creer que te prestes para esto…- **dijo mostrando la tarjeta rota y la boto a la basura

**Sergey…**

**Dime Nat**

**Puedes ver que esta vez, si guarden mi motocicleta**

**Claro** – respondió el chico, y salió corriendo, se sentía intimidado por los celos de la chica voluptuosa

Natsuki estaba sentada en la camilla aun con el brazo vendado mientras que Mai estaba frente de ella maldiciendo a sus fans

**Mai**

**Que – **respondió secamente

**Acércate, ven** – la llamaba con la mano

**Estoy mejor aquí **

**Quieres que me esfuerce y te traiga hasta mis, en brazos**

**No.**

**Bueno…. Entonces**

La chica voluptuosa se acercó para quedar justo en frente de Natsuki, pero miraba hacia el otro lado, Natsuki la tomo por las caderas y la acerco hacia ella, quedando entre sus piernas

**Que es lo que quieres**- le dijo Mai todavía sin mirarla

**Mai, mírame**

**Para que** – la peliazul le tomo muy suave de la barbilla y dio vuelta el rostro para queda frente a frete

**Nat…..**

**Me encanta verte celosa**

**Baka… porque me haces…..**

**Shhhh….** – la callo con un dedo en sus labios - **cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo**

**Emmm… 9 meses**

**Correcto…. Cuantas veces te he engañado**

**mmm… nunca**

**Otra vez correcto…. Entonces porque desconfías de mi**

**No desconfió de ti, desconfió de ellas, todas esas chicas sexis que te mandan cartas y cosas **

**Mai, yo te quiero, a ti y a nadie más**

**Pero…. **– fue callada por un beso, el cual era muy sincero con eso reafirmaba los sentimientos de su novia

**Lamento si te hice pensar que te engañaba, o que tenía sentimientos por otra chica que no fueras tú**

**No te disculpes**

**Claro que me disculpo, tal vez no te he demostrado cuanto te quiero**

**Ya basta, no sigas, por favor, hace que me sienta horrible, yo me tengo que disculpar por ser tan celosa**

Natsuki con una sonrisa en sus labio miro a los ojos de su chica y la volvió a besa

**No te dije que me gustaba verte celosa**

**Baka…** - dijo la pelinaranja con un puchero y dándole otro beso

**BALLA INTERUMPO ALGO** - grito una mujer de cabellos cobalto al igual que Natsuki

**A decir verdad si** – Mai se separó rápidamente de Natsuki pero esta le tomo la mano

**Natsuki….** – dijo en un susurro

**Vaya, lo lamento, pero no me gusta que mi hija se ande besando por ahí, con las chicas **

**Bueno madre, si mal no recuerdo, cuando te dije que Mai era mi novia, tu claramente me dijiste que ya no era tu hija y prácticamente me echaste de la casa**

**Podríamos discutir esto en privado,- **miro despectivamente a Mai

**Yo…** - Mai quiso responder pero fue interrumpida por Natsuki

**No madre, no puedes, yo no tengo secretos con Mai, así que si tienes que hablar, hazlo de una vez**

**mm.. así que prefieres a esta… perra antes que a tu familia**

**BASTA!** – grito Natsuki saltando de la camilla aún estaba un poco mareada así que tambaleo un poco

**Natsuki, no te esfuerces es peligroso, no importo lo que diga**

**CLARO QUE IMPORTA, TU SAEKO, NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIA A TRATAR ASI, A MI NOVIA, Y EN MI TERRENO TU ME DEJASTE MUY EN CLARO QUE NO ME QUERIAS VOLVER A VER!...** – le grito a su madre esta se acercó y le dio una cachetada

**INSOLENTE!** - grito Saeko

**Bien, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hace aquí, Mai tu abrigo** – dijo Natsuki sin mirar a su madre, ni siquiera se tocó el rostro cuando esta lo golpeo.

Caminaron aun de la mano hasta la salida

**NARSUKI!** – grito Saeko

Pero la peliazul siguió caminando

**Nat. Crees que esto es lo correcto? **

**Descuida Mai, no necesito nada de mi madre, además tu estas conmigo** – dijo entregándole una sonrisa que Mai le devolvió y siguieron caminando – **ahora hay que celebrar**

Dijo levantando una de sus manos en un puño. Llegaron hasta un auto donde se encontraba Sergey

**Vaya que tardaron ¿todo bien?** – dijo mirando la mejilla de Natsuki

**Si, si todo bien, ahora llévame a casa para poder cambiarme**

**Claro, ya que hay que CELEBRAR!** – dijo haciendo un puño con la mano y acercándola a Natsuki esta hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron los puños, todos subieron al auto y partieron

**Bueno las veo en… -** Sergey miro su reloj y prosiguió- **4 horas** – concluyo

**Claro, te veo luego** – dijo Natsuki levantando la mano en señal despedida

**Nos vemos..** – dijo Mai

**Bien subamos** – dijo Natsuki y tomo la mano de Mai

Llegaron al departamento el cual era enorme, tenía cocina, living, comedor, dos dormitorios cada uno con su propio baño, una sala de juegos y en otra un GYM, ambas se sacaron los zapatos y entraron,

**Ahh…-** suspiro Mai- **Natsuki cuando ordenaras todo esto** – dijo mientras mira el desorden del lugar, cajas de pizza, de sopa instantánea y mayonesa por la mesa, botellas de cervezas por todos lados

**Vamos Mai, sabes que no se me da eso** – decía Natsuki mientras se sentaba en el sofá

**Ahh…-** volvió a suspirar Mai- **bien Preparare algo rápido**

**No te preocupes Mai, pidamos pizza**

**¿Desde cuándo que no comes decentemente?**

**mmmm…. Pues…mmmmm….. Creo que fue cuando cenamos, con tu hermano**

**QUE!... ESO FUE HACE 2 MESES**

**Enserio tanto paso… jajaja**

**No te rías, no puedo creer que** **estés en forma, si comes siempre esta chatarra**- dijo mostrando un pedazo de pizza que echo a la basura

**Pues** - dijo y se paró de un salto, llegando donde se encontraba su novia **– la verdad es que hago mucho ejercicio** – dijo levantando un poco la blusa que traía para mostrar su abdomen el cual estaba muy marcado

**mmmm….. Vaya pero sí que estas en forma….. Tengo una mejor forma de ejercitarse – **Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Cuando dijo eso, la peliazul solo se sonrojo y dio vuelta la cara para que no se diera cuenta

**Ba..Baka porque dices cosas vergonzosas**

**ne Natsuki, ¿acaso no pensaste lo mismo? – **dijo mientras se desabrochaba su propia blusa

**Bueno yo…..** – Pero la interrumpió un intenso beso lleno de pasión y lujuria-

Mai paso sus brazos por los hombros de Natsuki, está la tomo por Las caderas y la atrajo más a ella se separaron un poco por la falta de aire

**Mai estas segura**

**Si, completamente segura**

**Bien-** la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su cuarto la recostó suavemente sobre la cama

Natsuki subió igual quedando encima de la chica de ojos violeta, que comenzó a besar, un beso, que acariciaba cada parte de su boca, que rozaba con suaves caricias, sus lenguas, que acariciaba sus labios una y otra vez y aquel líquido resbalando por las comisuras de los labios, el beso cada vez se intensificaba mas y comenzaba a hacer mucho calor, la ropa ya estorbaba, Mai desabotonaba la blusa de Natsuki mientras que esta, desabrochaba la mini-falda que lleva Mai

De un momento a otro, ya estaban desnudas en la cama besándose apasionadamente, Natsuki se separó un poco de su chica y deslizo la lengua por su cuello, provocando que esta se estremeciera a causa de la excitación que iba poco a poco en aumento

**mmmm..ahhhhh…** - susurro Mai mientras echaba la cabeza a atrás para darle más espacio donde poder recorrer, deslizo sus manos por los pechos de la chica, cuyas mejillas se mostraban encendidas en un hermoso carmesí, masajeo con delicadeza y ternura, el par de enormes y hermosos pechos, tomo los pezones entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, en una dulce caricia que provoco que se irguieran, al estar totalmente duros los apretó una y otra vez asiendo estremecer a la chica, Natsuki se acercó a un pecho de Mai y comenzó a succionarlo mientras que con la otra mano seguía apretando el otro pezón con sus dedos

**ahhh…ssii….ahhhh**. – Susurraba Mai –**no me agás sufrir más por favor hazlo, hazlo**

Natsuki se separó para mirarla a los ojos

**Esta….**

**Shhh…..-** Mai callo a Natsuki con un dedo sobre los labios – **si estoy segura, quiero que me hagas tuya, te… te quiero sentir dentro de mí, te quiero entregar todo, todo**

Natsuki volvió a besar a Mai, y bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la pelinaranja deslizó sus dedos lentamente por cada pliegue tocándola, acariciándola, presionado cada zona que hallaba a su paso

**Aaahhhh…..natsukiiiii…siii…**

**Vaya Mai ya estas toda húmeda – **dijo en el oído de la chica

Introdujo lentamente sus dedos dentro de esa suave y cálida cavidad provocando que las caderas de estas, se separaran de la cama, puso sus manos en la espalda de la peliazul, Natsuki comenzó un vaivén cada vez más intenso, haciendo que la chica le enterrara las uñas en la espalda, dejando pequeños caminos de sangre, Nat. Solo seguía, mirando como el carmesí adornaba las mejillas de su novia, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, se acercó y la beso, escondió su cara en el hombro de la chica, mientras besaba su cuello

**ammm…..ahhhhhh….. mas…..mas rápido…. Por favor…. – **decía entre gemidos

Natsuki obedeció los deseos de su novia, y aumento la velocidad, cada vez más y más rápido.

**Ahhh…ahhh…si….si….si….si..si**

Natsuki saco los dedos que estaban dentro de su novia y le levanto una pierna, se acercó y acoplaron sus caderas, Natsuki tomo las caderas de Mai acercándola más y más, comenzando un vaivén, muy rapido

**mmmmm…..** – Natsuki deja escapar unos pequeños gemidos

**ahhhhhh….** – gritaba mai

Sentían el palpitar de sus sexos, ya estaban llegando al clímax

**si…si… Natsukiiiii… no te detengas…. Mas…. Quiero mas…me…..voi a venir**

entre los gritos de mai llegar al climax

**mai….**

**NATSUKIIII….AHHHHHH!...-** grito mai

Natsuki se dejó caer encima de la chica apoyando su cabeza en sus grandes pechos, escuchaba la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo muy rápido, se levantó un poco y la beso

**Na..natsuki, eres grandiosa **– dijo Mai con la respiración entre cortada, Natsuki se levantó y recostó al lado de ella, la pelinaranja se abraso fuertemente a ella

**Algo que allá heredado de su padre**

**PAPA!...** – grito Natsuki tapando a Mai con las sabanas

**SE..SEÑOR KUGA…..** – Mai se quedó debajo de las sabanas sonrojada

**Papa, que haces aquí**- dijo Natsuki salió de la cama, tomo una bata, y se la puso

**Vaya, vaya ¿Mai?**

**Si señor Kuga** – decía Mai desde debajo de las sabanas

**Te tienes que cortar las uñas**

**Si..si…señor – **dijo Mai sonrojada

**Jajajajaja…..** – rio el padre de Natsuki

**Papa, que es lo que pasa, como savias que estábamos aquí**

**Bueno, tu carrera termino, así que vine hasta aquí y cuando golpeé la puerta nadie respondió, así que entre pero al escuchar los gritos de Mai-san supe que estabas aquí**

**Etto…** - Natsuki se sonrojo – **papa… yo**

**Jajajaja….. No te preocupes hija jajajajaja…. Me gusta ver que dejas a los Kuga con la vara alta jajajajajajajajaj**

**PAPA!...**

**Ya, calma, tenemos que hablar**

**Está bien podemos ir al living**

**Claro, - **el señor Kuga salió de la habitación

**Mai **– dijo Natsuki pero no le respondió, seguía escondida debajo de las sabanas – **Mai..** –volvió a decir y se acercó hasta ella sacando las sabanas

**No puedo creer esto…..estoy tan…tan** – decía Mai con las mejillas sonrojadas – **avergonzada**

**Jajajjaa…**

**No te rías!...**

**Te vez tan linda**

**Baka…. – **

**No te preocupes….. No pasa nada…. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que nos vamos – **dijo y la beso muy tiernamente

**Bien… **- respondió Mai muy tímida, y Natsuki salió de la habitación

**Bien padre que es lo que pasa - **dijo mientas se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba unas cervezas

**Gracias – **dijo recibiendo la cerveza-** vaya cuerpo que tiene tu chica**

**Papa…. Por favor**

**jajajaja,… solo digo que tienes buen gusto eso es todo**

**Okey…. Entonces tomare eso como un….. ¿cumplido?**

**Bien, pero – **dijo y su semblante cambio a uno muy serio

**Pero que – **dijo Natsuki vio que su padre cambio su rostro así que le prestó atención a lo que diría

**Si que la haces gritar jajajajaja…**

**PAPA!...**

**Pero que quieres que te diga hija, estoy orgulloso de ti jajajajajaja… - **Natsuki estaba muy sonrojada

**Papa…..**

**Jajajajaja… creo que eres muy buena…. Jajajajajaja…. Nunca escuche gritar a una mujer tan fuerte ajajajajajaja…..**

**Deja de reírte…..**

**Jajajajaja… espero que quede bien alto el apellido de los kuga, - **dijo y golpeo el hombro de la peliazul

**Ya…..**

**Ni siquiera tu madre grita tanto jajajajajaja**

**YA BASTA!... DEMACIADA INFORMACION….**

**JAJAJAJA… vaya que estoy orgulloso – **dijo nuevamente y golpeo pero esta vez en el brazo de la chica

**Ouch…**

**Lo siento**

**En vez de estar orgulloso de estupideces, hubieras visto la carrera**

**Bueno, pero si la vi**

**¿La viste? – **Natsuki se sorprendió ya que su padre siempre ha estado ocupado, y nunca puede ir a verla correr

**Claro que si, ese chico va a pagar, haberse metido con un Kuga**

**No, papa.**

**Pero, él te hizo daño**

**Sí, pero solo físico, en cambio yo puedo seguir destruyéndolo psicológicamente, en cada carrera, jajaja – **dijo y bebió su cerveza

**Jajaja… esa es mi hija**

**Pero bueno, que es lo que querías hablar**

**Supe que te peleaste con tu madre, que le gritaste**

**Si, la verdad, lo lamento, nunca antes le había gritado.**

**Estaba muy dolida**

**Si bueno, ella me golpeo – **dijo sobando su mejilla

**Si eso también lo supe.**

**Papa, mira yo quiero mucho a Mai, y no me gusta que la ofendan, mama la llamo perra y eso no me gusto, por eso le grite**

**Vaya, - **bebió la cerveza – **así que eso fue **

**Si,**

**Bueno, la verdad, tu madre fue a dejarte un recado mío,**

**¿Recado?**

**Así es, mira Natsuki-kun, me tendré que ir de la ciudad y necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa durante un tiempo.**

**Pero papa, tengo que estudiar, y también tengo las carreras**

**Lo sé, lo sé, pero solo sería por un tiempo, por favor piénsalo, serás como mi reemplazo, ya lo hiciste una vez verdad,**

**Si pero….**

**Además no será gratis, se te pagara el salario que me corresponde a mí**

**No necesito dinero.**

**Claro, pero, por favor, necesito que me hagas ese favor, tu qué opinas Mai-san – **dijo mirando al pasillo

**Emmm…. Yo …. No lo se …..– **respondió nerviosa

**Jajajajaja….. ¿No escuchaste?**

**Bueno yo….. – **dijo Mai desde el pasillo, Natsuki le hizo unas señas, y camino hasta el sillón para sentarse al lado

**Jajajajaja… me agrada esta chica**

**Gracias….**

**Papa…. Yo ¿podría pensarlo un poco…. Antes de darte mi decisión?**

**Pero claro que si…. Mira si aceptas tendremos una fiesta, en la casa, la celebraremos con los inversionistas y te anunciare como, mi reemplazo temporal**

**Bueno, lo pensare**

**Claro, a usted también señorita tokiha-san**

**Claro, claro señor Kuga… será un placer**

**Jajajaja…. Está bien, ya me tengo que ir, debo hablar con Saeko, con respecto a lo que ocurrió hoy – **dijo mirando a Mai – **Mai, de verdad que lamento lo que paso**

**No se preocupe señor Kuga**

**Bien ya es hora, me voy – **dijo parándose, la chicas lo acompañaron hasta la puerta** – fue un placer haberla visto Mai-san**

**Igualmente señor Kuga – **dijo Mai y dio una pequeña reverencia

**Nos vemos hija, - **dio un pequeño abraso –

**Claro, papa**

**Ahh… y una cosa**

**¿Que?**

**Mai-san córtate las uñas – **ambas chicas se sonrojaron

**PAPA!...**

**Jajajajajajaja….. ya nos vemos adiós**

**Adiós – **y se cerró la puerta ambas chicas fueron hasta el sillón y se sentaron

**Ahhh…. Ese viejo siempre, con sus cosas**

**Jajaja…. Bueno, hay que admitir que sabe cómo matar las pasiones**

**Jajajaja… see.. – **dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación

**Que pasa nat. **

**Nada, ¿porque? –**_ mmm.. que voy a hacer_

**Te veo algo preocupada**

**Emm… no, no pasa nada – **_vaya esta chica es bruja o qué?_

**Kuga, no me llames bruja **

**Emm…– **_pero que mieda… si es bruja_

**Ya te dije que no me llames bruja**

**Mai…. Como es que….**

**Se lo que piensas….. es fácil cualquiera que te aguante mínimo 2 meses te leería perfectamente**

**HEY!...**

**Jajajaja… ya, ya bueno…. Que es lo que te preocupa ¿es por lo que dijo tu padre, verdad?**

**Bueno si,**

**Y que es**

**Mira lo que pasa es que yo, ya me había tratado de "encargar" de la empresa de papa, pero según mi madre, yo soy una desadaptada, y una rebelde que no era capaz de tomar decisiones, y yo quise demostrarle en varias ocasiones que se equivocaba, y lo logre, pero en las que me equivoque, hasta ahora me las saca en cara, temo,…. Temo echar todo a perder….. Temo arruinarlo todo… **

**No te preocupes…. No lo harás**

**Como sabes eso….. Sigo siendo una rebelde, desadaptada…..**

**Claro que no, -**interrumpió Mai**- ahora solo eres rebelde – **Natsuki agacho la cabeza y una gota rodo por su nuca

**Ja..ja muy gracioso –**dijo con sarcasmo**- pero eso no me anima**

**Vamos Natsuki, ya has cambiado, has madurado y yo estaré junto a ti pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Entonces tengo que aceptar – **pregunto abrasando a su novia

**Bueno, esa es tu decisión, pero la que elijas yo estaré ahí, para ti – **Mai la beso

**Gracias**

**Bien preparare algo para comer, tu mientras anda a darte una ducha – **le dijo a la peliazul, la beso y se fue a la cocina

**Claro - **y la peliazul se fue hasta el baño

En un dormitorio del campus se encontraban una rubia y una castaña tomando el te

**Y dime Haruka-chan, kakukawa-san va a ir a la fiesta?**

**Emm… bueno… yo.. si… si ira… - **dijo Haruka muy sonrojada

**Ara, ara no tienes que ponerte nerviosa**

**Cla…claro que no…. No estoy babosa**

**Nerviosa Haruka-chan**

**Si, si como sea y bien… - **pero fue interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta

**Haruka-chan espera a alguien?**

**Emmm.. no y tu**

**No…. Voy a abrir - **se levantó y fue hasta la puerta

**Y quién era?... fujino…. Fujino!**

**No hay necesidad de gritar Haruka-chan**

**Ge… general – **la rubia se para e hizo el saludo militar

**Jajajaja…. Tu nunca cambia Haruka – chan – **se acercó y puso la mano en la rubia cabellera desordenándola

Haruka y Shizuru se conocen desde que eran pequeñas sus padres eran militares, asi que se veían muy a menudo, su padre le enseño que tenía que respetar a los militares por ende saluda como todo un oficial

**Descanse soldado**

**Si señor**

**Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Bueno, no puedo venir a ver a mi pequeña princesa**

**Claro, pero…**

**Bueno Haruka-chan me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – **dijo el general ,haciendo que esta se diera vuelta para ver a Haruka, con unos ojos asesinos

**Emmm… bueno…. Yo ….. Creo que los dejare para que hablen… con su permiso general – h**izo un gesto rápido y salió corriendo

**Que es lo que pasa hija**

**Bueno padre yo….. –**y Shizuru se quedó callada, ella siempre es muy segura en todo lo que dice o hace pero a su padre no lo puede engañar

**Vamos hija sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?**

**Si padre, lo que pasa… bueno la verdad es que no estoy segura eso de tomar el mando de la empresa, no puedo congelar un año, perdería mucho.**

**Así que eso, es lo que te complica hija**

**Si, no quiero atrasarme con mis estudios**

**Bueno, si eso te preocupa, puedo hacer que tus horarios en la oficina no sean tan extensos, y no coincidan con tus clases, que dices**

**Bueno… yo**

**Princesa, mira sé que esto es mucho pedir pero, solo será por un tiempo, de acuerdo, puedes pensarlo, no te obligare a nada, si aceptas se hará una fiesta, nombrándote como sustituta temporal, espero que lo consideres**

**Bueno, papa, lo pensare**

**Bueno, princesa, nos vemos, -**dijo y abraso a su hija - ** despídeme de Haruka-chan**

**Si padre – **y el general se fue


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanin na, sé que me demore harto en publicar, pero tuve que llevar a mi pareja a la playa, y bueno esas son las responsabilidades de ser novia de una chica, pero sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten, y nunca están de más los comentarios, para saber que tal, gracias :D :D :D :D**

**El matricidio**

**Bueno, papa, lo pensare**

**Bueno, princesa, nos vemos, -**dijo y abraso a su hija - ** despídeme de Haruka-chan**

**Si padre – **y el general se fue

Capítulo 3

**Vamos Mai, se hace tarde – **decía impaciente Natsuki

**Ya voy, ya voy, es que no sé qué zapatos usar, ¿Que dices?**

**Emmm…. Bueno, creo que con esos no soportaras mucho, son muy altos – **dijo apuntando a unos zapatos que tenían al menos unos 10cm de alto

**Tienes razón, bien vamos**

**He… ¿Mai?**

**Dime**

**Cuando trajiste tantas cosas a casa**

**La verdad…. No lo sé, pero ya que están aquí**

**Jaja… si ya apresúrate**

**Claro **

**Todo listo bubuzuke – **dijo Haruka

**Ara, ara, tan ansiosa estas de ver a Kikukawa-san**

**Claro que no, ya vámonos**

**Bueno pero …. Haruka-chan, tenemos una conversación pendiente, - **dijo dando una de esas sonrisas de comercial

**Emmm…. Yoo…. Y de que se trataría…-**Haruka trata de disimular

**No trates de escaparte de esta, se que llamaste a papa**

**Si, lo se, pero podría ser después, esta noche quiero divertirme,**

**Claro, vamos**

Cuando Mai y Natsuki llegaron ya se encontraban sus amigos ahí, nao, Sergey, midori,, chie y aoi

**Que tal chicos, **

**Hola chicas – **todos saludaron a las chicas, se sentaron juntos en la mesa

**Ya se habían tardado – **les dijo Sergey

**Jajaja…. Bueno, ya saben cómo es Mai….jajajaja**

**Jajajaja….. ya lo creo, apuesto a que se estaba arreglando desde hace dos horas….jajajjaa **– dijo chie

**Vaya, amiga, gracias por defenderme – **respondió mai

**Jajaja… **

**Jajajaj…. Si pues…..OUCH!... – **Natsuki estaba riendo, pero recibió un codazo en las costillas

**Jajajajajaja…. Vaya, Natsuki que te paso esta chica te amarro – **se burló nao

**Calla, nao!... – **contesto irritada Natsuki

**Jajajajaja-** todos rieron,

**Ya, ya chicas, mejor tomemos algo -**dijo Aoi y llamo a la mesera, para pedir los tragos

Pasadas algunas horas Mai recibió una llamada, y decidió irse a casa, pero la diversión estaba recién comenzando

**Tú quédate, sigue, es tu celebración**

**Pero Mai, yo también me puedo ir contigo**

**Claro que no, tú quédate aquí**

**Pero Mai…**

**Nada de peros, Natsuki Kuga – **dijo y puso sus manos en su cintura

**haa- **suspira.-** porque siempre me mandas?, bien me quedo, pero antes, te voy a dejar a tu casa, la noche es muy peligrosa**

**Bien – **respondió Mai y la beso

**Chicos, voy a dejar a Mai a su casa, y vuelvo ¿bien?**

**Claro Nat. Te esperamos – **y Natsuki fue a dejar a Mai a su casa

Llegaron a la casa de Mai ambas bajaron de la moto, Natsuki se apoyó en un costado abrasando a Mai por la cintura y besándola

**Hey, no bebas tanto, - **decía Mai entre besos

**sip.**

**Ten cuidado**

**Sip**

**No manejes la moto, si bebiste demasiado**

**Sip.**

**Me estas escuchando**

**Si amor, todo está bien, ahora descansa ¿bien?**

**Está bien, diviértete, y cuidado con esa Nao – **dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos

**Jjajaja… no me digas que estas celosa de Nao, jajaja**

**No te rías, es una ofrecida**

**Jajaja… claro, pero es nuestra amiga**

**Lo sé,**

**Bien descansa – **se despedían continuamente, pero ninguna se iba simplemente estaban ahí, abrasadas besándose

**CREO QUE YA SE DESPIDIERON!...**

**Em señor Tokiha.. – **dijo Natsuki y se separaron rápidamente

**Vaya, Kuga-san son las… – **miro su reloj – ** 2 de la mañana, estas, no son horas de llegar**

**Lo, lo siento Tokiha-san – **dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia

**Mai entra. – **dijo cortante

**Si tio – **Mai dio un suave beso casi rosando los labios de la peliazul – **ne Natsuki, nos vemos mañana – **y le regalo una sonrisa, Natsuki solo asentido y devolvió la sonrisa

**MAI!...**

**Si, si, tío voy – **y Mai entro a la casa corriendo

**No vemos señor Tokiha**

**Espere Kuga-san**

**Si señor**

**Como te atreves**

**Disculpe**

**Como te atreves a venir hasta mi casa, a mostrarle a todos los vecinos, que eres una desviada..**

**De que… - **un golpe no la dejo terminar, pero no un golpe cualquiera, era un puñetazo que hizo que la peliazul callera al suelo

**No quiero que te vengas a exhibir de nuevo por aquí, me escuchaste, ya arrastraste a mi sobrina contigo, pero no por eso todos tienen que saberlo - **Natsuki se paró, tenía el labio roto se puso frente a él con una mirada desafiante y le dijo

**Vaya que eres idiota – **cuando termino de decir esto el tipo quiso pegarle otra vez, pero Natsuki fue más rápido y le agarro la mano, y golpeo el estómago del sujeto asiendo que callera de rodillas al suelo

**Maldita, desviada, como te atreves a pegarme, todo es culpa de la zorra de Mai! – **esto último lo grito

**No trate así a Mai – **Natsuki tomo al tipo por la camisa y lo comenzó a levantar - ** no le vuelvas a tratar así, me escuchaste, si lo haces, me vas a conocer verdaderamente, maldito bastardo – **Natsuki lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, el golpe que le dio Natsuki lo dejo sin aire y sin fuerza,  
**si no te he hecho nada es porque Mai me lo pidió, pero no quiero que vuelvas a insultarle, y mucho menos si estoy yo presente ** - se subió a la moto, se puso el casco y volvió al bar

**Que hay – **dijo Natsuki sentándose en la mesa

**Vaya si que tardaste. Acaso Tokiha no te deja volver**

**Jajajajajaja… - **todos rieron a coro

**Ja-ja que graciosa nao – **dijo con un tono sarcástico

**Vamos, no te enojes, vamos a buscar otros trago ¿te parece?**

**Bien, bien **

Ambas chicas se pararon y fueron hasta la barra nao saco un pañuelo y le empezó a limpiar el labio roto

**Te diste cuenta**

**Como no darme, que fue lo que paso**

**Bueno, deje a Mai y salió su tío **

**Vaya, que ese idiota no se rinde, pero, nunca llegan a los golpes, es más, hasta lo dejabas que te gritara y eso es extraño en ti, cualquier tipo que hiciera eso, no le quedarían dientes, jajaja…. – **rio al recordar el ultimo sujeto que le grito a Natsuki, y esta tomo una silla y le boto los dientes

**Si es cierto… jajaja…. Pero me tomo por sorpresa, nunca creí que se atrevería, No le había hecho nada porque Mai me lo pidió, pero no creas que se las llevo gratis – **dijo y dejo salir una pequeña risa

**Jajaja… ya me lo imagino**

**Nao, ese hijo de puta, se atrevió a llamar a Mai zorra, quien se cree que es, pero si lo veo, lo golpeare tan fuerte que va a terminar con los riñones en el cuello – **dijo Natsuki, apretando los puños, con furia

**Calma, calma Nat. – **Dijo nao tocando el hombro de Natsuki, - **relájate ahora hay que celebrar,- **pidieron los tragos y volvieron con sus amigos

Mientras del otro extremo del bar se encontraba Shizuru, Reito, Haruka, Yukino, Tate y Takeda

**Vamos Takeda-kun, no es para tanto – **decía Reito a su amigo

**Sí, claro, tú lo dices porque nunca te has enfrentado a esa chica, y nunca has perdido con ella **– los chicos seguían hablando mientras Shizuru miraba desentendida, a diferencia de sus amigos, ella no gustaba de las carreras, ya que decía que era una forma muy irresponsable de arriesgar la vida, al igual que Haruka

**Haruka-san, de que hablan – **pero Haruka no le respondió solo negó con la cabeza

**Lo que pasa es que, Takeda, volvió a perder en la carrera – **le dijo Tate

**Y eso es malo? – **pregunto Shizuru

**Bueno, es que esta ya es como….. la quinta vez este mes, y eso equivale al 100% de las carreras jajajajajaja…**

**Calla!.. Tate, tú tampoco le ganaste – **grito Takeda

**Jajajaja…. Pero a mí no me importa, - ** respondido Tate

**Así, ni siquiera porque es mujer**

**No. – **dijo levantando los hombros sin darle importancia

**Como puedes ser tan….**

**Ya chicos calma, esta noche es para divertirse – **intervino Reito

Y así fue como todos, celebraron esa noche, Haruka y Yukino estaban muy juntas todo el tiempo, Reito estaba ligando con dos chicas a la vez, Shizuru conversaba con Tate y Takeda ahogaba sus penas en alcohol.

**Todavía, no entiendo cuál es el problema, de que le ganara – **pregunto a Tate, mientras mira a Takeda tragar el contenido del baso

**Bueno, veras fujino-san, lo que pasa es que el ego de Takeda, está por el suelo**

**¿Ego?**

**Claro, lo que pasa, es que hace un tiempo cuando, estaba empezando, en esto de las carreras, conoció a esa chica, y creo que se enamoró instantáneamente de ella, y no le importaba que le ganara, hasta que le confeso su amor, pero la chica lo pateo, y no fue una sola vez sino muchas, pero Takeda no se rendía, hasta que supo que la chica que ama, tiene novia**

**Ara..**

**Así es, y desde entonces, se ha hecho la idea de ganarle a como dé lugar, para ver, si así, tal vez, y repito esto, TALVEZ acepte salir con el**

**Vaya, así que Takeda-kun está sufriendo por amor**

**Así es – **respondido Tate y bebió su cerveza

**Pero creo, por lo que puedo ver, que ese amor, se está convirtiendo en odio y rencor**

**En eso estoy de acuerdo fujino-san, pero ya no hay nada que hacer **

Por otra parte Sergey, Midori y Natsuki asían competencia de cervezas, primero era quien tomaba más rápido, después solo quedo en, quien tomaba más, hasta que ya estaban demasiado ebrios hasta para levantar el vaso, mientras que nao ligaba con un tipo, y Chie y Aoi, habían ido al baño hace mucho rato

**Es.. *hip*… es por eso…. Que te digo… hombre….. no sufras…. Por tonterías…. – **decía Midori que tenía un brazo por encima del hombro del rubio

**Lo se… Midori-chan.. pero snif,snif,…. Yo la quería…. Tanto snif….**

**Sabes…. *Hip*… como puedes….. olvi…olvi…*hip* olvidarte…. De ella….. – **dijo una Natsuki muy ebria

**Co…como…..lo…ago…nat…**

**Pues….*hip*…. Búscate…a otra….mira….-**Natsuki apunta a la pista –**todass…esas…chicas….**

**Claro…Ser..Sergey…kun *hip* … mira a las chicas…..y…ve..ve..por…ellas**

**Saben… que …chicas…tienen…razón…. – **dijo Sergey pero al tratar de ponerse de pie, cayó al suelo y la chicas comenzaron a reír

**Jajajajajajajaja…**

**Emm…. Takeda-kun esa no es la chica que siempre te gana *hip* - **Tate ya estaba ebrio al igual que Takeda, pero las chicas seguían conversando, sin exceder el alcohol, y Reito, no estaba, al parecer se fue con una de las chicas

**De..quuee.. hablas… tate… - **decía Takeda dejando el vaso muy fuerte en la mesa, y mirando en todas las direcciones

**Pues… yo…creo…que…es…ella…..o ¿no?... la verdad no veo bien – **dijo Tate y apunto donde se encontraban las chicas riendo muy fuerte

**Esa…hija…de..puta…ahora…sabra…su … lugas – **dijo parándose, como estaba ebrio casi cae, pero una mano lo salvo

**Vaya, que pasa.**

**Reito..donde estabas..**

**Divirtiéndome un poco, que sucede a dónde vas?**

**Pues a poner en su lugar a esa… perra…. – **dijo apuntando

**Jajaja…bueno voy contigo…**

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá, los 3 chicos

**Y ahora, donde van esos banotas**

**Idiotas Haruka-chan – **corrigió Yukino

**Si, si lo que sea**

**Ara, ara mejor vamos con ellos antes que se metan en un lio**

Nao vio acercarse a los chicos y volvió con sus amigos

**Ya te.. *hip* dije… que me movieron el piso**

**Jajajajajaja…claro….como no**

**Jajajajajajajaja….que pasa contigo…*hip*….jajaja… solo fueron un par de cervezar**

**Jajajajajaja….. un par….jajajaja… si ya te tomaste como diez litros….jajajajajaja….. nao te perdiste la caída de Sergey…jajaja**

**Chicos ahí problemas**

**Que…que..dices….**

**Pues…**

**VAYA!... Natsuki-kun….*hip* pero que coinci…dencia y dime como está tu brazo?**

**Bueno….la..la verdad…muy…bien…y como esta tu cabeza… **

**Bien gracias….. pero tienes que tener mas cuidado….. con esos torpes accidentes que solo le pasan a las mujes…jajajja**

**Jajajaja….. tienes razón Takeda…kun… pero tu hiciste bien…. en Aterrizar con tu cabeza…. Ya que no hay nada que puedas dañar….jajajajajja**

**Jajajajajajaja…. – **todos lo amigos de nat. Comenzaron a reír, Natsuki se paró apenas ayudada de nao para quedar frente al moreno

**Escucha…. Kuga… esto no se quedara asi….**

**Claro…. Que no… creo que te saldrá un chichón,…. Jajajajajaja**

**Jajajajaja….. – **todos volvieron a reír, incluido Tate

**Maldita – **Takeda se le fue encima a nat pero esta ya estaba en guardia, el chico dio el primer golpe Nat lo esquivo pero ambos cayeron al suelo estaban muy borrachos,

_Mieda ahora se le ocurre pelear a este… maricotas…. Con suerte puedo mantenerme en pie_

Los amigos de Natsuki rápidamente la pusieron de pie, esta volvió a levantar los puños hacia Takeda, que estaba haciendo ayudado por Reito

**Ya tranquilo, hombre.-** decía Reito mientras afirmaba a Takeda para que no peleara- **lo lamento Kuga-san no queremos problemas**

**Bueno, eso díselo a tu perro**

**Maldita – **dijo soltándose de Reito para darle un puñetazo a Natsuki, esta tomo la mano del chico y con un movimiento, Takeda estaba con la cara pegada a la mesa y la mano en la espalda– **AHHH!... SUELTAME…..**

**Claro…. Pero no me vuelvas a molestar**

**Ara, ara creo que Takeda-kun ya no la molestara, -**dijo la chica de Kioto, poniendo la mano encima de la Natsuki con la cual estaba haciendo presión**- podría soltarlo por favor**

_Vaya…. Quien es esta chica ojos de rubí es muy linda….. y que es esta sensación…. En mi pecho…. Y mi estómago da vueltas – _pensó Natsuki

_Chica más linda y ese aspecto de rebelde… y se ve tan mona con las mejillas rojas…. Debió a ver estado bebiendo _– pensó shizuru

**Claro, está bien que defiendas a ti novio - **dijo nao sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos

**Si como quieras, mira *hip*….. No queremos problemas, estamos aquí para divertirnos….así que llévate a tu mascota – **dijo la peliazul soltando al chico

**Que te pasa delincuente, quieres pelear – **dijo Haruka que solo vio como tenía a Takeda

**Aquí te espero – **dijo nat. Volviendo a levantar los puños

**Haruka-chan – **dijo Yukino, mientras afirmaba por la espalda a Haruka

**Nat. Ya vasta creo que bebiste suficiente ya – **dijo nao, poniendo las manos, encima de las de nat, para hacer que las bajara

_Ara, quien es esa chica que la trata tan confiadamente… y porque me molesta tanto – _pensaba Shizuru

**Pero nao, esta chica, con la frente grande me está desafiando**

**QUE DIJISTE DELINCUENTE! – **dijo Haruka y caminando hasta Natsuki pero Yukino la sostuvo más fuerte **– Yukino suéltame**

**Ya Haruka-chan, el problema ya se solucionó, así que mejor volvamos **

**Bien, bien, como quieras, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, ME ESCUCHASTE! – **grito a Natsuki

**Como quieras no me importa – **dijo Natsuki sin tomarle importancia, a lo que decía,

**Ya vámonos hombre – **dijo tate y se llevó a Takeda

**Si, si vamos – **acoto reito

**Ara, ara nos vemos otro día….**

**Kuga…. Kuga Natsuki… y tu….**

**Fujino Shizuru, es un placer Kuga-san**

_Vaya, que acento, y que curvas más peligrosas….jaja…. ya Kuga, vasta deja de babear….._

**Bien, ahí te ves – **dijo despidiéndose con la mano y sentándose, mientras que los otros volvían a su lado del bar

**Quien se cree esa delincuente**

**Tranquila haruka-chan**

**¿Tranquila?, espera a que me la encuentre sobria, ya vera, y tu bubuzuke que tanto piensas**

A Shizuru se le había caído la máscara un momento mientras pensaba en la pelicobalto, pero rápidamente la repuso, Dando unas de esas sonrisas ensayadas

**Ara, ara no creo prudente, ir a molestar a los demás**

**Si claro, esa delincuente tuvo la culpa**

**Ara, ara Haruka-san, tu viste al igual que yo que fue Takeda-kun, el que fue a importunar a la mesa de esa joven**

**Si, si, tú siempre en defensa de los probles**

**Pobres, haruka-chan**

**Si, si, como sea, y donde están los chicos**

**Creo que Takeda-kun se sentía mal así que lo llevaron al baño – **dijo Yukino, mientras se acomodaba las gafas

**Vaya, nat. Si que tienes resistencia,…*hip* mira que reducir al chico,…..*hip* tan fácilmente…jajajajajaj – **decía Midori mientras golpeaba fuertemente la espalda de Natsuki

**Jajajaja…. Gracias Midori-chan *hip*… nao**

**Dime Kuga**

**Creo que deberías llevar a Sergey a su casa – **decía mientras miraba que Sergey estaba dormido

**Vamos, porque yo **

**Bueno, porque tú, eres la más sobria**

**Ya, ya, y tú te quedaras, no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir bebiendo**

**Claro….*hip*.. que si, además… estoy con Midori-chan…..*hip*..y ella aguantara mínimo 5 litros más….jajajajaj**

**Jajajaja….. *hip*,… en eso concuerdo contigo nat. – **dijo Midori y tomo un trago de su baso

**Está bien…. Pero nat…**

**Dime..*hip***

**Ten cuidado… - **

**Claro yo siempre tengo cuidado… **

**Jaja.. Claro, adió**

**a… - **nao dio un beso en la comisura del labio a Natsuki y la dejo sin palabras ..-** O_O….**

**vamos, chico, vamos a casa**

**a…a… a casa –**sergey paso un brazo por el hombro de nao, esta lo tomo por la cintura y salieron del bar

**mi…midori.. viste eso**

**ajajajaja….. claro que lo vi nat-chan….jajajaja *hip*….sabes que vi también**

**Que viste? ….. *hip***

**Que aquí hay muchas chicas lindas y nosotras aquí perdiendo el tiempo….jajajaj**

**sabes que tienes razón – **Natsuki levanto el vaso que tenía en la mano hacia donde se encontraban dos chicas que la miraban desde hace un rato

**jajajaja… de eso hablo – **dijo Midori viendo cómo se acercaban las chicas

**Hey.. Fujino**

**Dime haruka-san**

**Deja de mirar a esa delincuente**

**No se dé que hablas….**

**A que….**

**Chicas, creo que deberíamos irnos, tate-kun y takeda-kun ya no están en condiciones de estar en pie– **dijo Reito sujetando a Takeda

**Claro, mejor nos vamos**

**Yo me quedo**

**Claro que no fujino, te vienes con nosotras,**

**Ara, haruka-san estoy bien, me iré pronto, y traigo mi auto, así que mejor váyanse yo estaré bien**

**Shizuru-san no creo que eso sea buena idea**

**Tranquilo Reito-san estaré bien – **dijo dedicándole una de sus tantas sonrisas ensayadas

**Bien, como quieras, te llamare en 20 minutos**

**Claro, haruka-chan – **y así salieron del bar a excepción de Shizuru que miraba a Natsuki.

_Rayos, quienes son esas chicas, que se toman tantas atribuciones con- __**natsuki-**_esto no lo pensó lo dijo en un susurro-_….digo kuga-san…. Aunque su nombre me sabe tan bien…_

**Un gusto Kuga-san – **dijo una chica muy sexi, con una minifalda y una blusa apretada

**Nos, conocemos**

**No del todo, lamentablemente no el tenido el privilegio de conocerla en persona**

**Ya veo, nunca olvidaría a una hermosa muchacha como usted**

**Cof..cof.. – **tosió Midori para que le prestaran atención

**A si lo siento, ella es mi amiga Sigiura Midori**

**Hola chicas**

**Que tal, yo soy ****ERSTIN y ella es mi amiga ARIKA **

**Un gusto, pero no se queden hay tomen asiento, que tal un margarita**

**Claro,**

**Me gustaría muchos – **las chicas se pusieron "cómodas". la rubia, se sentó al lado de Natsuki, acariciando su mejilla muy cerca, mientras que la otra chica se sentó en el regazo de Midori susurrándole al oído

Mientras que en una mesa más alejada estaba Shizuru sacando humos por las orejas

**Que se cree esa chica para estar tan serca de Kuga, bueno pero la verdad yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, porque me molesta, claro no me debe molestar. – **y después de decir esto suspiro, un chico la vio sola y se quiso acercar

**Hola nena quisi….. – **y Shizuru le mando unas de esas miradas asesinas que tanto intimidan -** lo-lo siento no quise molestarla – **y el chico huyó por su vida

Volviendo a la mesa de Natsuki

**Em.. Kuga-san quisiera pasar a un lugar más privado – **dijo la chica rubia, y luego se sonrojo

**Yo creo lo mismo Sigiura-san**

**Jajajaja… que dices nat.**

**Jajajaja….. bueno yo cre…**

**ASI QUE LO ESTABAN PENSANDO NO ES ASI!... **

**YO-YOHKO – SAN – **dijeron las chicas y se pararon lo más rápido posible, claro que Arika cayó al suelo ya que estaba en las piernas de Midori

**Ca…cariño que haces aquí – **dijo Midori acercándose a ella

**Que, ¿que ago aquí?**

**Si se supon….. – **y no la dejo terminar ya que le dibujo la imagen de su mano en la mejilla (bueno si no entendieron, vulgarmente le dio una bofetada: D)

**No tan rápido Kuga-san – **dijo mirando como Natsuki trataba de escapar- a**sí que piensas escapar**

**Emm..jeje… no, claro que no**

**Me pregunto qué diría Mai-san de todo esto…**

**No, por favor no le digas**

**Y ustedes – **apunto a las chicas – **más les vale salir de mi vista en 5 segundos o me conocerán – **sin más preámbulos las chicas corrieron

**Bien, nos largamos de aquí – **tomando a Midori por la oreja

**Auch.. Amor si puedo salir por mi cuenta**

**Si claro, Kuga-san... ¿Kuga?¿KUGA?... – **pero nat. Ya no estaba

**NATSUKI….COBARDE! – **grito Midori

**Bien, vámonos – **dijo Yohko y salió por la puerta

Mientras que en la barra estaba una chica con un gorro y abrasando a otra

**Gracias por salvarme – **dijo Natsuki soltando la cintura de la chica

**Ni que lo diga Kuga-san – **pero no se separaba de nat. Más bien puso los brazos alrededor de nat

**Emmm…. Que haces**

**Bueno creo que necesito, una pequeña compensación**

**a..*hip*…a que te refieres…**

**Bueno…. Una recompensa por haber salvado Kuga-san**

**Bueno….. lo siento pero tengo novia**

**y eso que…..no me importa… - **dijo para así besarla

**para… espera – **decía Natsuki pero no tenía muchas fuerzas a causa del alcohol y no lograba separarla

**Vamos, solo será esta noche**

**Espera….**

**Ara, mi Natsuki se divierte**

**Emm… yo….. lo siento ….. –**dijo la chica soltando muy rápido a Natsuki, y temblando de terror por la mirada asesina de la castaña

**Y que hace todavía aquí desconocida-san **

**Emm.. bueno… adiós – **dio una pequeña reverencia y corrió del lugar

**Espera tu gorra…Emm… gracias…. *hip*… pero no era necesario – **dijo mientras se acomodaba la gorra

**Claro que era necesario, no quería que a kuga-san la violara esa chica**

**Cof…cof…. – **nat. Comenzó a toser – **que dices**

**Ara, solo era una broma… kanin na**

**Emm.. si claro, mejor ya me voy**

**Espera te puedo llevar **

**Claro que no… yo puedo…**

**Pero estas, ebria**

**Jajaja… y eso que tiene…..**

**Bueno puede tener algún accidente o algo**

**Claro que no, aparte tu también tienes que…. – **pero fue interrumpida por el sonar del celular – **Emmm… espera – **y contesto el teléfono

**Diga…...amor…. – **_diablos debe estar hablando con su novia - __**si, ya me voy a casa…... no, no te preocupes no he tomado mucho – **__pero que mentira, si apenas y se puede poner en pie – _**claro amor….. yo también… - **_ash… porque me irrita que hable con su novia, es su novia…..ya vasta!.. mejor salgo de aquí rápido_**-..claro cuando llegue te llamo…. Bien…..bye….. – **y colgó el teléfono.- **hey de nuevo grac….. Vaya y donde se fue…. Bueno ya me voy**

**Rayos que me está pasando…. Acaso son celos…. Claro que no…. No pueden ser celo,, si apenas y la conozco….. Pero que me pasa.. – **Shizuru caminaba por el estacionamiento, pero no se percató que la seguían

**Hey muñeca, quieres divertirte un rato – **dijo un tipo sacando a Shizuru de su monologo

**Emm… no, pero gracias – **dijo la castaña sin voltear

**Jajajaja…. Vamos nena tu sabes que si quieres…. – **dijo otro sujeto y se puso frente a ella cortándole el paso

**La verdad, no quiero, es por eso que le digo que no – **dijo la castaña mirando en todas las direcciones buscando por donde huir, pero no iba a poder ya que eran una 5 tipos y ya la rodeaban

**Jajajaja…. Bueno la verdad no era una pregunta, igual lo íbamos a hacer –**

**Jajajja…. Si es verdad…. Y créeme lo vas a disfrutar – **dijo otro tipo y tomo la muñeca de Shizuru haciendo presión

**Pero que hace, me lastima – **se intentó soltar, pero ya había otro sujeto que al igual que el anterior sujetaba con fuerza la otra muñeca de la castaña

**Jajajaja…. Calma, calma, gatita…. Solo queremos divertirnos un rato - **dijo el sujeto que parecía el jefe, se acercó a la castaña y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa

**HAAAA!... AUXILIO!**

**Jajajajaja… grita cuanto quieras ya no hay nadie por aquí**

**Suéltame… - **dijo la castaña mirando desafiantemente al sujeto

**Jajajajaj…. No creas que mirándome así me intimidaras – **dijo y termino de desabrochar la blusa de la chica – **vaya pero que lindo sujetador**

**Hey que esta pasando….**

**Nada chica vete por donde llegaste**

**Natsuki….**

**Pero que….. – **natsuki trataba de mirar a shizuru pero el tipo estaba en frente de ella

**Así que se conocen, bueno creo que tendremos otro juguetito chicos – **dijo el jefe

**Natsuki.. Huye – **grito la castaña

**De que hablas, tú crees que esto tipos me detendrán *hip***

**Jajajaja…. Pero si está borracha, aparte Hablas demasiado**

Dos tipos se acercaron corriendo para atacas a Natsuki pero esta los esquivo, uno se devolvió pero la peliazul lo esperaba con una pata en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, el otro sujeto dio un puñetazo que la peliazul pudo esquivar muy rápidamente, dando un golpe al sujeto en el estómago y otro en la cara dejándolo igual inconsciente

**Pero que esperan, mátenla!... – **grito el que parecía el jefe a los sujetos que afirmaban a Shizuru, al soltarla esta estaba impresionada con los golpes de la peliazul, así que inconscientemente callo de rodillas al suelo, y mirando un poco de temor y admiración.

Los tipos al igual que los anteriores cayeron inconscientes, por los golpes de la peliazul

**ALTO!... NO QUIERES QUE MUERA VERDA?... -** grito el sujeto haciendo que la ojiverde mirara, y ahí estaba el sujeto tomando a la castaña del pelo y con un cuchillo en el cuello, pero Natsuki se dio cuenta de algo más, se dio cuenta que la blusa de la castaña esta abierta, y esto hiso que estallara en furia, su mirada cambio a una de odio y apretó los puños asiéndolos sangrar

**Que le hiciste – **comenzó a acercarse

**Aléjate – **dijo el sujeto apretando un poco el pelo de la castaña haciendo que esta cerrara los ojos

**Que fue lo que le asiste bastardo – **ya estaba a solo unos pasos del sujeto

**Que te alejes, loca – **y eso fue el error del tipo levanto el cuchillo apuntando a Natsuki esta no dudo en tomarlo, y arrebatárselo rápidamente, con un golpe lo dejo en el suelo, y miro a Shizuru, y pudo notar un pequeño hilo de sangre correr por su cuello

**Maldito hijo de puta, te matare – **acto seguido se sentó en el vientre del sujeto y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, una y otra vez, no le importaba el dolor que sentía en las manos a causa que le rompió los dientes y pedazos de ellos quedaron incrustados en sus nudillos, solo le importaba matar a ese sujeto, sentía odio, por el bastado que daño a la hermosa castaña de ojos color rubí

**Natsuki….NATSUKI!... basta por favor – **dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul

**No puedo….. Este bastardo te….te – **la miro y volvió su vista a la blusa desabrochada – **haaaa….. – **grio y volvió a golpear al sujeto

**Jejejeje….. – **decía el sujeto casi inconsciente – **y no sabes como me divertí con ella…. Pero debo decirte que grita demasiado y tiene la uñas largas….jejeje….cof..cof..cog**

**BASTARDO!... **y volvió a golpear la cara del tipo una y otra vez

**PARA!...para por favor…. – **la castaña comenzó a llorar – **no me hizo nada, es solo para que lo mates y vayas a prisión, por favor basta…**

**Shi…shizuru….. – **la peliazul se levantó al igual que la castaña que tenía las manos en la cara, la ojiverde no aguanto mas y abraso a la chica

**No…no sé, qué me paso yo…yo no soy así nunca he llorado en público – **decía separándose del abraso de la motociclista para limpiar las lagrimas

**Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, no lo crees- **dijo dándole un pañuelo, al acercar una mano la castaña pudo notar que estaba sangrando, no savia si eran de ellas o de los tipos

**Tus manos**

**Si no es nada, pasa a menudo**

**Creo que debería irme – **dijo abrochando su blusa

**Por favor… deja que te lleve a tu casa**

**Ara, Kuga-san olvida que aun esta borracha**

**Por favor confía en mi, puedo manejar de maravilla, aunque este con 20 litros de alcohol en el cuerpo**

**Ara, eso no me convence mucho…- **pero vio las manos de la chica y recapacito- _como no confiar en ella, si, me defendió sin siquiera conocerme – _**bien vamos – **dijo dándole una sonrisa pero no una de esas típicas sonrisas de comercial, esta era una sincera que mostraba gratitud

**Bien vamos, - **dijo y la tomo de la mano rumbo a su vehículo

**No creas que me subiré ahí verdad? – **dijo apuntando a la moto

**Porque no, te la presento este es mi bebe, es ice Wolf, una ducatti 749,…..ice ella es Shizuru fujino**

**Ara, Kuga-san está más borracha de lo que yo creí**

**Jajajaj…. Claro que no, y bien - **dijo extendiéndole el un casco de la moto, la castaña se subió, se abraso a la peliazul, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de las dos chicas

**Bi…bien, mejor vámonos – **dijo Natsuki algo nerviosa por el contacto del cuerpo de la castaña, y acelero a todo motor

Bueno gracias por leer… tengo que aclarar algo, yo reviso las historias unas 10 veces antes de subirlas, pero siempre se me pasa una que otra palabra, más aun cuando mi pc cambia las palabras automáticamente, así que perdón.

_**PD: EN EL CAPITULO 1, EL CONVERTIDOR DEL PC CAMBIO UNA PALABRA, DICE "KIOBEN" PERO ES OBVIO QUE ES "KIOTO-BEN", ESTOY TRATANDO DE CAMBIARLO PERO HE TENIDO ALGO MALO EL INTERNET, PERO ESTOY AL TANTO DE ELLO, BUENO NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimed: los personajes de mai hime/mai otome no me pertenecen**

**Hola espero que estén bien**

**Perdón, perdón, perdoooon por la demora….no quería demorarme tanto en subir el capítulo incluso estaba listo desde hace rato…..pero no avía tenido tiempo para publicar…..los dejo con este capítulo, les prometo que subo el otro, en menos de 1 día y también de mi otro fic, Gracias por los comentarios…. espero les guste….y para saberlo tienen que comentar jejeje….bien que lo disfruten…bye..****:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**El matricidio**

**Porque no, te la presento este es mi bebe, es ice Wolf, una ducatti 749,…..ice ella es Shizuru fujino**

**Ara, Kuga-san está más borracha de lo que yo creí**

**Jajajaj…. Claro que no, y bien - **dijo extendiéndole el un casco de la moto, la castaña se subió, se abraso a la peliazul, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de las dos chicas

**Bi…bien, mejor vámonos – **dijo Natsuki algo nerviosa por el contacto del cuerpo de la castaña, y acelero a todo motor

Capítulo 4

**Hay mi cabeza…donde estoy – **decía Natsuki mientras se frotaba los ojos

**Ara, ara kuga-san no recuerda lo que hizo anoche – **Natsuki giro levemente la cabeza para mirar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y – **haaaa!...**

**¿ara? – **pego un salto fuera de la cama y se tocó rápidamente para comprobar que aun tenia ropa…

**Que….que…fue….lo…lo**

**Lo que paso? – **Natsuki solo asintió con la cabeza – **ara, kuga-san no recuerda la noche de pasión que tuvimos– **Shizuru hizo un puchero, mientras que Natsuki se sonrojo y miro como la castaña se levantaba de la cama, y llevaba un babydoll transparente, y para el deleite de la peliazul, la castaña solo llevaba puesta una tanga, y para arriba nada, se podían apreciar perfectamente sus…..

**Pechos…. – **dijo en un susurro, lo cual hizo que la castaña se acercara más, para poder escuchar lo que decía, pero esto termino en una hemorragia nasal por parte de Natsuki

**Kuga-san ….. – **y ahora se encontraban en la cama nuevamente, Shizuru sentada y Natsuki con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de esta, con los ojos cerrados

**Emmm….fujino….**

**Dime…kuga-san….**

**Natsuki**

**¿Perdón?**

**Llámame Natsuki**

**Ookini**

**Escucha, fujino me gustaría saber, qué fue lo que sucedió anoche – **dijo y se levantó del regazo de la castaña, a la cual no le pareció bien

**Ara, kuga-san no quiere admitir que me hizo suya anoche**

**Ba…baka…. Y te dije, que me llamaras por mi nombre – **dijo sonrojándose pero dando vuelta la cara para que la castaña no se diera cuenta – _kawaiii…..natsuki es tan mona cuando se sonroja *3* - _pensó la castaña

**Bueno, lo are si tú también lo haces**

**Bien como quieras, escucha fuj…shizuru… yo tengo novia y….**

**Tranquila..**

**¿nani?**

**Hasta cuándo recuerdas?**

**Bueno – **dijo mirando sus manos las cuales estaban vendadas – **recuerdo haber golpeado a esos maldito que te….- ** inconscientemente comenzó a apretar los puños asciendo que se mancharan con sangre

**Vasta, por favor – **dijo la castaña posando sus manos en las de la peliazul, esta automáticamente las dejo de apretar – **no quiero que te dañes más**

**No es nada**

**Claro que si, por suerte no te rompiste un hueso **

**No es para tanto, y… gracias**

**¿Porque?**

**Por curar mis heridas, normalmente mai….. – **levanto su mirada que apuntaba a sus manos a los ojos carmesí de la castaña

**Descuida, no fuiste infiel**

**¿Enserio? - **

**Si, anoche estabas muy ebria, así que te invite a pasar la noche, y como no aceptaste, le puse somníferos a tu café, no quería que tuvieras algún accidente por ahí**

**¡OI! Como que somníferos….bueno igual gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir – **dijo parándose de la cama

**Espera – **dijo la castaña tomándola de la mano haciendo que la peliazul volteara, encontrándose las 2 miradas, rubí y esmeralda un buen rato, esto provoco un leve sonrojo por parte de la castaña, la cual soltó rápidamente a Natsuki -**lo…lo siento**

**No… no te preocupes**

**Pero, te gustaría quedarte a desayunar**

**Emm…. Yo no cre….**

**Por favor…..**

**yo…..**- en eso suena el teléfono de la peliazul – **me permites un momento . – **natsuki contesto el teléfono, shizuru se quedó cerca de ella, así que escuchaba muy bien la conversación

**diga**

**amor..**

**Ma…mai, si que pasa amor**

**Como que, que pasa amor, no te das cuenta la hora que es, y no estas en tu casa, seguramente estas con una de tus fans ¿no es así?, nunca pensé que me engañaras**

**No se dé qué hablas, amor yo nunca haría algo asi, tu sabes que soy fiel a ti**

**Si claro ahora me dices eso, pero lo mas bien que te revolcaste con alguna de esas zorras**

**CLARO QUE NO!...**** – **grito al teléfono, pero rápidamente cambio su tono -**.. etto….lo siento, no quise gritarte, amor tu sabes que nunca te engañaría **

**Bien,,,,,**

**Bien?...**

**Lo siento**

**Jeje….claro, espera un momento,**

**Si**

**Como saves que no estoy en casa**

**Bueno…..pues….nat tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que paso ayer – **ahora los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron como platos buscando los rubí de la castaña, los cuales se veían igual de sorprendidos, pero rápidamente volvieron a la calma habitual

**De….de que hablas…. – **_mierda, si mai se entera que dormí con otra chica, aunque no haya pasado nada, me matara_

**Lo que sucedió cuando me viniste a dejar**

**Que alivio**

**¿como?**

**Nada, nada, estas en mi apartamento **

**Si**

**Bueno, amor voy para allá**

La castaña se mostraba un poco molesta por la conversación, sobre todo como se llamaban

_Ara, nunca creí ser tan celosa, pero espero que no tenga problemas con su novia por pasar la noche con migo, vaya eso suena muy bien, "mi Natsuki paso la noche conmigo" fu fu fu, ya vasta o terminare en una hemorragia nasal_

Natsuki cortó el teléfono y se dirigió a la castaña

**Lo siento shizuru, pero me tengo que ir**

**Claro no hay problema**

**Bien, gracias por cuidar de mí, mientras estaba inconsciente, y te quería pedir un favor**

**Lo que quiera mi natsuki**

**¡OI! Como es eso de tu natsuki**

**Fufufuf…..mi natsuki siempre tan cute**

**No soy cute, - **dijo desviando la mirada para que no la viera sonrojarse

**Pero dime, que es lo que quiere natsuki**

**Bueno, veras me gustaría que, si te llegas a topar con mai – **este nombre hizo que la castaña apretara los puños. – **no le digas lo que paso**

**¿ara?**

**Mai se preocupa demasiado, y no la quiero alterar**

**Ookini, como tú quieras, será un secreto ente mi Natsuki y yo**

**Ba…baka….déjate de juegos, si mai te escucha, me cuelga de las orejas**

**Fu fu fu…. Natsuki es tan cute**

**Haaa….. que no soy … no se para que me molesto….bien shizuru me voy **

**Bien te acompaño a la puerta**

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta la puerta y natsuki se despidió estirando la mano, la cual la castaña la tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si para darle un beso en la mejilla

**y…y eso…..**

**bueno…..es un beso de hasta luego, espero volver a verte alguna vez **

**bi…bien….tam..tambien yo…. Ten – **le dijo entregándole una tarjera – **espero podamos tomar un café para agradecerte lo que hiciste**

**o..ookini…..no vemos.. – **_me ha dado su tarjeta mi natsuki, espera que la llame, o dios, que debo hacer, es tan linda_

**a..ai! **dijo la morena prácticamente corriendo a su moto

_Pero que me está pasando, que es esta sensación tan extraña, que presiona mi pecho y hace que mi estómago de vuelta, creo que las cervezas me esta rindiendo cuentas- _pensaba la peliazul en lo que se montaba en la moto

_ara, esta chica me tiene loca, es tan rebelde y tan tierna a la vez, daría todo porque, a mí me dijera, amor….._

natsuki llegaba velozmente a su apartamento y entro

**Estoy en casa…mmmm…..ese olor…RAMEN! – **grito aun desde la entrada, y comenzó a avanzar a la cocina

**hai!...natsuki…. –** dijo un chico que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina

**Que ahí cuñadito – **dijo revolviendo el corto cabello del chico

**¡oi! No me digas así, ya estoy grande, recuerda que este mes cumpliré 12años**

**Jajajaja…. Pero si aún eres un pitufo – **dijo agarrando al chico por el cuello frotando los nudillos en el cabello de este

**Oi…para…natsuki…..**

**Jejejeje…**

**Ya paren de jugar, y a lavarse las manos que ya está el almuerzo….**

**AI! MAI-OKASAN – **dijeron a coro, natsuki daba la espalda a la cocinan mientras sostenía al chico

**Serán! - - **y los chico corrieron al baño

Ya en el baño

**Natsuki**

**Que pasa enano **- los chicos se lavaban las manos

**Veras, ayer mi tio y mai tuvieron una discusión, muy fuerte y no sé, si mai te lo dijo pero nos corrió de la casa – **natsuki quedo estática un momento, ante las palabras del chico, se sentía culpable, ya que era muy probable, que fuera su culpa. Hasta que reacciono

**Escucha takumi, - **dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura del chico – **tu sabes que eres un hermano para mi, ¿verdad?**

**Ai….**

**Bien, entonces mientras yo tenga casa, tu y Mai, también la tendrán**

**Gracias, natsuki**

**Descuida, enano – **dijo u sacudió el cabello del chico

Los chico volvían a la cocina, mai estaba revolviendo una olla, la paliazul aprovecho esto para acercarse a la pelinaranjo y la abraso por detrás

**Que hay**

**Hola amor**

**¿Todo bien? **

**Sip**

**Y porque usas gafas y no me has besado**

**Lo siento es que, la luz me molesta, y no te he besado porque…. –** la pelinaranja dio vuelta la cara y acerco su nariz a natsuki – **apestas a alcohol y perfumé de zorra,…. Perdona a nao**

**Jejejej….. es cierto – **giro un poco la cara de mai y beso rápidamente

**Vete a bañar o no comerás**

**Pero mai,,….. ya está listo**

**Nada de pero, ve ahora**

**Ai!**

Natsuki volvió al cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha fría

_Que le pasara a mai, estará molesta, o solo triste, por lo que ocurrió, haaaa….. porque las mujeres son tan difíciles de entender…..sin embargo…..esa chica…..la castaña, no es necesario que digamos nada para poder entendernos, eso es extraño_

**Nat. Ya te demoraste – **grito mai desde afuera del baño, la peliazul se presura y salió, rumbo a su cuarto para ponerse ropa, al rato la morena salió con unos vaqueros apretados y una camisa negra

**Acaso tienes que salir – **pregunto mai sirviendo su plato de comida

**Tengo que firmar, unos contratos con unos proveedores, pero será rápido – **dijo sentándose en la mesa

**Claro,**

**Mai ¿todo está bien?**

**Si, comamos y hablemos luego**

**Ai**

Terminada la seña takumi, levanto los platos y dijo que era su parte de la labor doméstica, las chicas se quedaron en la mesa, mai rompió el silencio

**Nat veras, ayer tuve una pelea con mi tío, y me echo de la casa**

**Y como te sientes**

**No muy bien, pero, no te contare la pelea que tuvimos**

**Quiero saberlo**

**No creo que….**

**Por favor mai**

**Mira te la contare, después que hables con los proveedores, no quiero que mi vida interfiera en tu trabajo**

**Pero tu vida, es más importante**

**No me aras cambiar de opinión, así que vete **

**Pero mai**

**Nada de peros, ya te lo diré,**

**Bien, pero quiero que sepas que mi casa es tu casa**

**Lose**

**Bien ya me voy**

**Claro – **mai que en toda la conversación, no miro directamente a natsuki volvió un poco el rostro y dio un pequeño beso, natsuki se sentía mal porque, a su parecer todo era culpa de ella, así que mientras la culpa la carcomía por dentro, no noto que su novia no la miraba,

**Hey. Nat**

**Que pasa enano**

**A dónde vas**

**Tengo trabajo que hacer**

**Claro, oye y cuando vuelvas podrias…..**

**Jajaj….claro que quieres**

**Pues- **el chico lo pensó un poco y respondió** – HELADO!...**

**Jajaja….con esos gestos me recuerdas que aun eres un niño**

**Que no soy un niño**

**Jajaja…..como digas pitufo….. –**natsuki tomo su casco su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió del departamento

**Bien yamada, que es tan importante que no puede esperar al lunes, te recuerdo que los finde semana tengo derecho a descansar.**

**Jejeje….lo se, lo siento pero solo sera un momento**

La reunión, se prolongó por horas, Natsuki solo quería salir de ahí, pero no pudo, ya que, en ese contrato, se le aseguraría, una financiación de hasta 5 años, y podría hasta optar a viajes al extranjero, luego de mucho tiempo logro salir.

**Solo será un momento… que te jodan, pero si son las 10pm. No puedo creerlo – **decía la peliazul, notoriamente enojada

**Lo siento Natsuki, pero era una oportunidad única – **decía, su mecánico y representante, mientras le pasaba el casco

**Si claro, ahora ya perdí un día entero, de descanso, nos vemos el martes**

**¿El martes?**

**Claro, ya que ocupaste este día, no me queda de otra que tomar un día de entrenamiento, es justo,¿ no te parece?, bien no vemos – **y antes que pudiera contestar, esta acelero

_Jajaja…..bien, ya me quite un día, de fastidioso entrenamiento, ahora a buscar una tienda abierta, para comprar el heleado_

Después de buscar una tienda y comprar el dichoso helado, volvió al departamento

11PM.

**Estoy en casa**

**Bien, y el helado**

**Jajaja….claro enano ten – **dijo pasándole una bolsa** – y ¿Dónde está Mai?**

**Se esta dando un baño**

**Bien – **nat. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba en su pieza, abrió la puerta y vio que mai estaba ahí, se acercó por atrás hasta ella y le dijo – **todo en orden**

**Claro**

**Quieres hablar**

**Claro, que mejor momento para hablar, yo estando en la tina**

**Bueno a mí me parece una excelente vista**

** ….muy graciosa**

**Tranquila además asi te relajas mas – **se sentó tras su espalda y comenzó a tallarla – **mai, lo siento….**

**De que hablas**

**Se que fue mi culpa el que te corrieran**

**Claro que no, yo fui quien encaro a mi tio, porque te golpeo**

**Asi que lo viste**

**Si…..¿nat?**

**Dime**

**Que le paso a tus manos**

**Bueno….**

**Y bueno…**

**Nada grave, solo caí en unas botellas vacías**

**Si claro….y dime cuantos tipos fueron esta vez**

**5…..digo, ¿de qué hablas?**

**Jajaja…..lo savia, porque fue esta vez, trataron de propasarse contigo, o te corrieron mano, o tal vez te gritaron**

**No, solo defendía a una chica**

**¿Una chica?...nao**

**No, claro que no**

**Y bien…**

**Si es verdad, no era nao, pero porque no me miras – **nat intento dar vuelta la cara de mai, pero esta inmediatamente miro hacia el otro lado – **bien aquí pasa algo extraño – **dijo y se puso de pie frente a la pelinarja, está la miro, y los ojos de nat cambiaron de unos de preocupación, a unos de ira, la chica tenía los ojos morados, y pudo apreciar un pequeño corte en su labio, se acercó un poco mas y noto unas marcas rojas en su cuello, bien savia que eran marcas de una manos - **COMO PUDE SER TAN IDIOTA!...-**grito natsuki, mientras que en su mente, recordaba que Mai no la miraba, y que llevaba una bufanda y unos lentes de sol – **idiota, idiota, idiota – **se repetía mientras se golpeaba con la mano la frente – **ese hijo de puta, le enseñare cual es su lugar – **natsuki salió corriendo fuera del baño

**ESPERA, NATSUKIII!... – **mai se paró muy rápido pero no alcanzo a detenerla, ya que tuvo que ir por una bata

**Que paso nat.**

**Nada enano, quédate aquí y come tu helado**

**Pero…..**

**Nada….solo quédate aquí – **natsuki tomo sus llaves, no le dio tiempo para tomar ni su chaqueta ni su casco, Y salió por la puerta

**NATSUKI!... – **se escuchó gritar a mai desde la puerta, pero la peliazul corrió por las escaleras para llegar a su moto rápidamente, la monto y salió velozmente

**Que paso onee-chan**

**Nada, tengo que salir, tu quédate aquí, y no salgas, bien**

**Bien, pero **

**Pero que **

**Creo que mejor, te vistes antes**

**c-claro….. – **un breve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas y corrió a cambiarse

natsuki iba muy rápido en su moto, y no se percató que paso delante de cierta castaña que la miraba extrañada

**Que pasa bubuzuke**

**Haruka-chan, sigue a esa chica – **Haruka iba manejando una hermosa camioneta FJ Cruiser de Toyota, negro

**Como que siga a esa chica, que te pasa fujino**

**Si lo siento, creo que esa tarea es muy en extremo para ti**

**Pero que dices**

**Que si no puedes, no importa, tomare un taxi**

**Si, claro, abrocha tu cinturón**

**Siempre – **y las chicas salieron en persecución de la ducatti,

Natsuki al llegar a la casa golpeo la puerta, y salio una señora

**Hola natsuki-chan, ¿Cómo estas?**

**Bien, Tokiha-san muy bien, yo venia par… - **natsuki miro a la señora y pudo notar que tenía un ojo en tinta, apretó los puños y dijo – **ese maldito,**

**Tranquila nat-chan, todo esta bien**

**Claro que no está bien, usted se viene conmigo ahora – **natsuki tomo la mano de la señora y comenzó a caminar hasta la moto, hasta que una vos la hizo detener

**Creo que ese sería un inconveniente ya que ella es mi esposa Kuga-san - **le solto la mano y la puso detrás de ella

**Tu, maldito bastardo, como pudiste**

**Jajaja….era mi venganza**

**Maldito, te daré una lección – **natsuki levanto los puños en una pose desafiante, el sujeto solo dejo salir una pequeña risa

**Jajajaja…creías, que no iba a estar preparado – **el hombre, trono los dedos, y salieron 6 tipos tras el - **ahora tendrás lo que mereces…. a ella**

**Escuche Tokiha-san – **le dijo en un susurro - **no se meta en esto quédese aquí y no se mueva de aquí**

**Pero…**

**Descuide, he lidiado con mas bastardos, puedo sola**

La pelicobalto comenzó a avanzar quedando en medio de los sujetos

**Jajajaja….ahora vas a pagar, maldita desviada**

Dos hombres se acercaron para golpearla la chica, que se hizo a un lado golpeando a uno en la nariz y asiendo tropezar al otro con uno de sus pies, en ese momento, llegaron Shizuru y Haruka en el auto, y se estacionaron a un lado de la moto de Natsuki

**Pero que diablos pasa aquí, - **dijo Haruka

**Ara, ara, creo que Natsuki, siempre se mete en problemas – **dijo Shizuru y suspiro después

**Vaya, pero si que pelea bien esa delincuente – **

**Por favor ayúdenla, kotoshi, no juega limpio – **las 2 chicas se voltearon para ver quien les hablaba, no se habían percatada que había una mujer a su lado

**Y tu quien eres**

**Ara, Haruka-chan no tiene que ser tan descortés**

**Si claro**

**Lo siento, **

**No se preocupe, pero por favor hagan algo**

**Usted conoce a Natsuki**

**Si ella esa la novia de mi sobrina**

**Ara – **_rayos me desagrada tanto que me recuerden que tiene novia – _

**Si claro, pero no creo que esa delincuente necesite ayuda**

Mientras 2 sujetos habían tomado los brazos de Natsuki para que otro la golpeara, pero esta levando los pies, y le dio una patada, que lo tiro al piso, tomo un poco de impulso y dio una vuelta atrás asiendo que los tipos la soltaran, y callo con las rodillas al suelo, otro sujeto se apresuró para darle una pata antes que se levantara, pero lo intercepto con las manos, y le dio una pata en pierna que estaba apoyado el tipo, haciendo que un sonoro ruido de huesos rotos se escuchara, el tipo cayó al suelo y comenzo a gritar, Natsuki se puso de pie nuevamente, y esquivo a tiempo una **shinai** que se acercó a su cara, el tipo le dio otro golpe, pero estaba muy cerca y natsuki, solo se protegió con los antebrazos, callo hacia atrás pero tomo la shinai tirando al tipo junto a ella, antes de que el sujeto pudiera caer encima de ella, levanto los pies poniéndolos en el estómago del tipo y con fuerza lo lanzo lejos, se paró aun con la shinani en las manos, otro tipo tenía un cuchillo e intento enterrárselo pero Natsuki le dio en la manos, y luego en la cara, haciendo que callera inconsciente, luego 2 tipos mas se acercaron, uno con un bate y otro con un fierro, la rodearon e intentando golpearla pero con un movimiento rápido hizo que los 2 sujetos, se golpean a si mismos, y se desplomaron, otro tipo venia corriendo hacia ella, se movió unos centímetros y levanto la shinai, el tipo no pudo parar antes y choco con la dura espada de madera, cayó al suelo pero cuando Natsuki se dio vuelta para poder verlo, el sujeto le tiro tierra en los ojos, Natsuki rápidamente corrió la cara pero no puedo esquivar un bate que se acercaba el cual le choco en la cabeza, cayó al suelo, esto hizo que las chica saltaran del automóvil para acercarse a ella,

_Diablos, todo da vueltas, si mi padre me viera me regañaría, como no note la presencia del tipo que estaba detrás de mi, mierda, y ahora estoy indefensa frente a estos bastardos, pero solo necesito un momento para estabilizarme – _pensaba Natsuki mientras sentía que la levantaban por los brazos

**Jajajaja…..maldita, creíste que podrías ganar, por favor, solo eres una mujer, nunca podrías – **dijo el tio de mai

**Ba….bastardo…. – **después de decir estos recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara, que ya estaba cubierta de sangre por el golpe

**ALTO!...**

**Quien eres tu**

**Eso no es muy hombre de tu parte, golpear a una chica indefensa**

**Jajajajaja…chica indefensa este demonio….jajajajajajjaa…**

Los sujetos que quedaban en pie comenzaron a reir

**Y tu que te metes rubia tetona – **una vena se asomó por la frente de Haruka, y a paso rápido, se acercó al pelinaranjo y le dio un cabezazo el cual lo tiro al suelo, todos miraban atónitos esta escena, no sabían si golpear a la chica, o levantar a su jefe, transcurrieron unos segundo donde nadie movió un solo músculo

_Quien es - _decia natsuki tratando de enfocar su vista, para ver quien estaba haciendo ese escándalo, pero era inútil, todo le daba vueltas y veía borroso, de pronto escucho un grito y luego cayó al piso como un costal de papas

**Que esperan idiotas a por ella – **los sujetos estaban forcejeando con la chica rubia, para tratar de someterla, pero se resistía

Natsuki intento levantarse, pero callo de rodillas, y luego sintió una manos que le pasaban por la cintura, tomaban su brazo y lo pasaban alrededor del cuello del extraño – _orquídeas – _pensó Natsuki mientras intentaba fijar la vista, pero una vos hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda

**Ara, Kuga-san, si que sabe meterse en problemas – **y de pronto recordó quien era, mientras la castaña le ayudaba a ponerse de pie

**Te…te..dije…que…m-me..llamaras..por..mi….nombre**

**Natsuki no hables, una herida en la cabeza es grave, te llevare a un hospital**

**De-descuida…ya..estoy..bien..**

¡BANG!... – se escuchó un disparo

**ALTO, YA BASTA! – **grito el pelinaranjo, que tenía en una mano un arma, y en la otra sostenía un pañuelo en su nariz, todos quedaron inmóviles, Haruka veía al sujeto mientras tenia agarrado a un tipo por el cuello y otro por la solapa de la camisa, los soltó y corrieron donde su jefe – **y tu suéltala – **dijo apuntando el arma donde se encontraban la chicas, natsuki ya un poco mejor, saco su brazo del cuello de Shizuru y se paró frente a ella para hacer de escudo

**Que diablos quieres kitoshi**

**¿Que diablos quiero?, que no está claro, pagaras el a verme puesto en ridículo…..**

**e…esto…no era parte del trato….solo teníamos que golpear a la chica**

**Cállate idiota….y largo de aquí - **los tipos que aún quedaban en pie se llevaron a los que estaba inconscientes

**Natsuki…. – **susurro la castaña, con un cierto tono de preocupación

**Descuida, Shizuru todo está bajo control…... ¿andas con tu móvil?**

**Si**

**Bien, lo alejare lo suficiente para que llames, a la policía**

**Pero…..**

**Estaré bien, enserio**

**Bien**

**HEY USTEDES, DEJEN LA PLATICA**

**Ne Tokiha-san, - **decía Natsuki mientras caminaba hacia un lado alejándose de la castaña – **escuche, are todo lo que quiera, pero por favor, no dañe a esas chicas, no tienen nada que ver, no las conozco**

**¿No conoces a esas perras?**

**No**

**mmmm….no lo se tengo que pensarlo…la castaña está muy buena, y me podría divertir con ella un rato – **en ese momento el pelinaranjo ya le daba la espalda a la castaña, Natsuki al escuchar estas palabras, frunció el ceño pero, no podía echar a perder el plan así que se tranquilizo

_Acaso todos los hombre, en lo único que piensan es en el sexo, o en violar, que diablos les pasa – _pensaba mientras apretaba los nudillos hasta que sangraran por las heridas que tenía antes, comenzó a avanzar hacía el, el tipo no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba a solo unos metros de el

**ALTO, - **saco el seguro del arma haciendo que sonara – **no te dije que te movieras**

**Lo siento, pero esto debe acabar**

**De que hablas, en estos momentos no estas para negociar nada… - **pero Natsuki corrió hasta donde se encontraba el sujeto, este disparo un par de veces dándole uno en el hombro, pero a la peliazul no le importo y de una patada hizo volar el arma, le dio otra en el estómago asiendo que callera al piso, la motocicleta se sentó en su vientre y le dio un puñetazo

**Crees, que puede ir y golpeara a cualquiera sin ninguna consecuencia – **decía y le daba de golpes en el rostro, el hombre en primera instancia se resistía, pero después ya no podía levantar los brazos – **TE CREES MUY HOMBRE, GOLPEANDO A LAS CHICAS ¿VERDA? – **cada vez que gritaba, lo golpeaba más y más, el sujeto ya estaba casi inconsciente, pero los golpes no se detenían

**Natsuki…..**

**Eres un bastardo**

**Natsuki…..**

**Sabes me asegurare de que no vuelvas a golpear a nadie nunca mas**

**Natsuki!...basta…. – **la castaña estaba agachada frente a ella, y la sujetaba por los hombros, Natsuki no la miraba, solo miraba al sujeto que está bajo ella, con la nariz quebrada y la cara hinchada de tantos golpes – **te haces daño,… tu cabeza – **en ese instante la paliazul se dio cuenta que caían gota tras gotas, encima del sujeto y se percató que era su sangre, y que caía en gran medida, levanto la vista donde se encontraba Shizuru, con un rostro de preocupación, volteo y vio a haruka, que miraba con algo de miedo, y más atrás se encontraba la señora Tokiha, con el rostro tapado con las manos, en el suelo esta uno de los tipos al que le rompió la pierna que miraba con horror la escena, y volvió la vista a los rubi de la castaña – **vamos – **la castaña ayudo a que se parara, y pronto se escuchaban sirenas que se acercaban, se estacionaron 2 patrullas y una ambulancia, Natsuki no entendía que pasaba, estaba en una especia de shock, todo lo veía en cámara lenta, y vio que paraba un taxi del cual bajaba mai, que al verla llena de sangre, abrió los ojos y corrió donde ella, antes que llegara Natsuki se desmallo…

.

.

.

**.**

**bien espero que les allá gustada, deben haber estado esperado que tuviera más shiznat, pero paciencia, no tengo previsto meter tanto mainat, solo para los primeros capítulos, así que paciencia, me agrado que les allá gustado como decidí que se conocieran "nat." Y "zuru." **

**Y si no se habían dado cuenta, me gusta que Natsuki, les saque la madre a los matones…jejejejejeje… bien estaba pensando en cómo se verían la segunda vez, y que el tio de mai no se iba a quedar así como así, después de que le pegara una mujer, ya que es ultra-hiper-mega machista, asi que se me ocurrió esta idea, así que espero que les allá gustado, y comente porfa…**

**Bueno..bye…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**(los personajes de mai hime mai otome aun no me pertenesen)**

**Hola espero que estén bien**

**Perdón, perdón, perdoooon por la demora…les dejo con el capitulo espero que les guste comenten plissss….**

**bye.. ****:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**El matricidio**

– **vamos – **la castaña ayudo a que se parara, y pronto se escuchaban sirenas que se acercaban, se estacionaron 2 patrullas y una ambulancia, Natsuki no entendía que pasaba, estaba en una especia de shock, todo lo veía en cámara lenta, y vio que paraba un taxi del cual bajaba mai, que al verla llena de sangre, abrió los ojos y corrió donde ella, antes que llegara Natsuki se desmallo…

Capítulo 5

**mmm…..Donde estoy….. – **_mi cabeza me mata – _pensaba una adolorida natsuki

**En el hospital, .. –**_mai?..._

**Mai….. ¿que paso? – **Natsuki se levantó un poco en la cama

**¿Que, paso?... nat por poco y te matan – **_vaya está enojada, y ¿esas ojeras?_

**Claro que no…..**

**Si claro – **respondió mai con sarcasmo

**No te enfades, no podía dejar que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya**

**mmmm….**

**Mai**

**Que**

**No me das mis buenos días**

**Mmmm….**

**Mai….**

**Esta bien, pero aun estoy molesta**

**Jjejeje- **la pelinaranja le dio un beso, con mucho cariño

**Pensé que te perdería**

**Lo siento, no quise preocuparte….**

**Bien….. pero no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**De acuerdo, lo intentare….emmmm….mai..Durante cuánto tiempo me dormí**

**Un mes**

**QUE!...**

**Jajaja…. Lo siento no me resistí**

**Baka, ven aquí**

**No creo que nos dejen**

**Y a mi que – **la pelinaranja se acostó al lado de natsuki y la abraso

**Dormiste durante 3 dias nat**

**Me estas jodiendo**

**Es verdad**

**mierda… mai que paso**

**Cuando llegue, te desmallaste, fujino –san con su amiga ayudaron a subirte a la ambulancia, los policías se llevaron a mi tio, y…..**

**Y que**

**Bueno….**

**Ara, interrumpimos algo**

**Shizuru – **Natsuki soltó su agarre, lo cual le pareció extraño a mai pero lo atribuyó a que la castaña venía la con doctora, así que se bajó de la camilla

**Kuga-san, no creo que este sea el lugar mas, adecuado para hacer esas cosas**

**Oi, yohko no estábamos haciendo nada, además mai es mi novia – **esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a shizuru, - _porque me molesta que diga novia, bueno aún tengo esperanzas – _pensaba, mientras que a mai se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios

**Bien, estuviste inconsciente durante 3 días, te llego una bala en tu hombro, fracturo la escapula, pero no comprometió nada importante, el golpe que recibiste en la cabeza, no fue tan fuerte, asi que solo logro romper la epidermis, te pusimos puntos, pero sanaran rápido, ven en una semana, pera que te quiten los puntos, y ver como sigue tu brazo, eso seria todo, no agás fuerza, o demoraras la recuperación**

**De acuerdo….**

**Natsuki, te conozco, y puedo apostar a que en 2 dias estarás manejando ese monstro **

**Cual monstruo?… MI BEBE!...**

**Ara, no savia que natsuki, fuera madre**

**Claro que no!... mi motocicleta….. ¿Dónde está?**

**Está en casa nat.**

**Uff…. Que alivio**

**Kuga….. – **un aura asesina desprendía la joven médico, por ser ignorada…- …..**te esto diciendo algo importante**

**Auch.. lo siento… vale – **decía mientras la doc tiraba de su oreja

**Fufufufuf…**

**Shizuru!**

**Kaninna…**

**Jajajajaja…**

**mmmm…. Mai, no te rías, ayuda**

**Emmm….. si lo siento, Yohko, creo que ya entendió**

**Si claro, era mi venganza, aun estoy molesta por lo que paso en el bar**

**Y que paso en el bar - **natsuki no recordaba, lo sucedido, pero una lluvia de imágenes de lo sucedido le hizo recordar – _mierda, el bar, las chicas, rayos – _nat. Puso cara de espanto al recordar,

**Nada mai, creo que nadie puede para a Midori cuando bebe – **respondió a mai, viendo los suplicantes ojos de natsuki, que luego le dedicaban un "gracias" – **bien las dejo, adiós chicas, fujino-san**

**Nos vemos sagisawa-sensei – **dijo Shizuru, dando una reverencia, el teléfono de Mai comenzó a soñar, y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con un beso de nat. Quedado las 2 solas

**Arigato**

**Y ahora porque me das las gracias**

**Por tu ayuda**

**Ara, así que natsuki ahora reconoce mi ayuda**

**mmm….**

**¿Todo bien?**

**Si…. Lamento haberte puesto en peligro**

**Ara, que yo sepa, nadie mando una invitación, yo fui porque te quería ayudar**

**Y como supiste donde estaba**

**Te vi pasar en tu moto**

**Ya veo…**

**Natsuki,**

**Si**

**Te gustaría ir un dia de estos, a tomar un café**

**Claro!... digo, si porque no, ya tienes mi numero**

**Si, aquí está el mio – **dijo dándole una tarjeta, inconscientemente Natsuki tomo la mano de la castaña, y se quedaron mirando un largo rato a los ojos

_Rayos, que chicas mas hermosa, ese cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos carmesí, eso labios rosados, que me piden a gritos un beso_

_Ara, pero que mirada mas intensa, es tan sexi, esos labios me llaman para que los bese,_

Las chicas seguían agarradas de las manos y mirándose a los ojos se acercaron un poco pero…

**Hey nat… - **las chicas se separaron de golpe, quedando Shizuru a unos 2 metros de la peliazul – ¿**todo esta bien?**

**Si todo bien… - **respondió una nerviosa Natsuki

**Apuesto a que estabas molestando a fujino-san, lo siento mucho, por lo que le haya dicho fujino-san**

**Ookini, pero no te preocupes, me estoy acostumbrando**

**Bueno, después de conocer algunos meses a nat. Ya no cae tan mal**

**Eso es bueno**

**Si lo se, jajajaja**

**Hey! no hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí**

**Jajaja…. Bien, amor ya nos podemos ir**

**¿Enserio?, genial…..**

**Yo creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo clases, en un rato**

**Claro, Shizuru, nuevamente gracias… espera…. ¿clases?, mierda!... si dormí 3 dias, eso quiere decir que hoy tenía que entregar el proyecto a el área de diseño, mierda! Tengo que ir. – **Natsuki intento ponerse de pie**– **

**ALTO! – **Grito la castaña, provoco que natsuki se volviera a acostrar – **lo-lo siento, no quise…..**

**Emmm chicas - **había entrado la doc. a la habitación – ¿**todo bien?**

**Si todo bien….**

**Alguien tiene que firmar tu alta**

**Mai…**

**Si – **mai salió junto a la doctora

**Natsuki lo siento**

**Shizuru…**

**Escucha no quise gritarte es solo que yo… - **natsuki había llegado hasta la castaña y la abraso - **natsuki…. - **susurro

**Gracias….**

**Yo no…..**

**de verdad, no te debes disculpar, me agrada que te preocupes por mi – **natsuki tenia a Shizuru por la cintura, y ella paso sus brazos por los hombros de nat. Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos, colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de la castaña, mirándola a los ojos y acariciando con devoción, como si quisiera grabar para siempre los rasgos de esa hermosa mujer

_vaya que es hermosa, sus mejillas son tan delicadas y suaves – _pensaba mientras la tocaba de arriba abajo

_que penetrantes ojos esmeralda, esa mirada sexi y esos labios…_

**natsuki…**

**Shizuru yo…**

**Bien, esta todo listo, - **instantáneamente, se volvieron a separar – **emmm… ya es hora de irnos nat**

**Si, claro – **_que mierda me pasa, nunca había deseado un beso tanto como uno de Shizuru – _pensaba la peliazul

**Una vez mas, kaninna, no quise gritar – **dijo la castaña dando una sonrisa

**No te preocupes, fujino-san, nat siempre saca de quicio a todos…..jajaja**

**Hey!...**

**Fufufuf…..**

**Shizuru!...**

**Bien. Nat ve a cambiarte**

**Ai! – **Natsuki entro al baño

**fujino-san, le gustaría ir con nosotras**

**¿ara?**

**le aremos, una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida**

**no creo, lo siento, pero como te dije tengo clases**

**si ya veo**

**kaninna, espero nos podamos ver en otra ocasión**

**claro…**

**hey que tanto hablan…- **natsuki salía con una camisa, desabrochada, afirmaba ambos lados con la mano que no tenía enyesada

**Necesitas ayuda amor?**

**Jejeje…. Eso creo – **la ojilla se acercó a ella y comienzo a abrochar delante de una mirada rubi

_Esa blusa se ve tan bien en ella, me vuelven loca esos rectángulos que se forman en su abdomen, tiene que tener mucha fuerza, y con ella mucha resistencia, fufufufu….. Cuanto duraría en la cama…podríamos hacer muchas cosas…..fufufufuf…._

**Fujino-san, fujino-san!...**

**¿Ara? Que pasa**

**Su nariz esta sangrando – **la chica voluptuosa le acerco un pañuelo, que la castaña recibió rápidamente

_**Ookini – **__Shizuru contrólate, oculta tus deseos, - _**bien, me retiro, nos estamos viendo**

**Claro Shizuru, adiós**

**Nos vemos fujino-san**

la castaña dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, después de media hora una pelicobalto y una pelinaranja salían del hospital, se subieron a un taxi, y partieron

**Espera, ¿dónde vamos? – **dijo nat, mirando por la ventana, y dándose cuenta que no era el camino a su casa

**Es una sorpresa**

**crei que iríamos al departamento?**

**Claro, pero después **

*****  
en el casino del campus

**Fujino ¿estás bien? – **preguntaba una rubia a su amiga

**Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Porque no presaste atención en toda la clase y mas aun suspiras cada 5 minutos – **_suspirar, no me di cuenta – _pensaba la castaña

**Ara, Haruka-chan esta exagerando**

**Claro que no**

**¿En que piensas? O mejor ¿en quién piensas? En reito verdad**

**Ara, eso fue una afirmación más que una pregunta**

**Vamos solo dime**

**Nadie en particular – **_si supiera que no puedo dejar de pensar en Natsuki, le daría un ataque, pero ¿Cómo sacarla de mi cabeza?, no puedo, es imposible, desde que la vi en el bar, no me la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, y lo que paso esa noche….ahhhh…. es tan….tan.. linda, tan sexi, tiene ese aire de rebeldía, que hace que me guste más, no es como ninguna otra chica, ella es distinta, tiene esa mira que te puede helar la sangre, o te puede dar calor, no es predecible, nunca sabes que va a hacer, es extraño, es tan reconfortante estar junto a ella, me siento tan bien, no tengo que fingir mi sonrisa, salen por si solas…no sé qué me está pasando….no me puede gustar esa chica, es imposible, ella….ella tiene novia, y se ve que la quiere mucho…vamos Shizuru piensa….no sé qué hacer…. Aunque aun Tengo una pequeña esperanza…_

De un taxi de bajaban unas chicas de la mano

**¿Casa de nao?**

**Si.- **dijo sin mucho ánimo

Caminaron hasta la puerta y esta se abrió antes de tocar

**SORPRESA!...-** gritaron desde dentro, haciendo que la ojiverde saltara un poco

**DIABLOS!...les he dicho que no me gusta que me asusten, y siempre salen con esta mierda – **dijo la chica entrando, al estar dentro de la mansión se dio cuenta que era una fiesta y que habían muchas personas, estaban sus conocidos, aoi, chie, Midori, Sergey, nao, su mecánico yamada, y otra gente que no recordaba o no conocía.

**Vamos cachorro, esto es para celebrar que saliste del hospital, y no te tuvieron que amputar la cabeza**

**araña, que baka**

**Que hay nat.**

**Que pasa segey, - **dijo la peliazul chocando los puños

**Me extrañaron**

**Claro que si nat-kun – **dijo la morena de lentes

**Es genial que estés bien**

**Gracias aoi – **dijo dándole una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojaran

**Hey!... – **protesto chie y mai

**¿Que? – **dijo Natsuki con cara de inocente

La fiesta prosiguió y se hizo tarde, mai y natsuki decidieron que era hora de volver al departamento

**Bien chicas las llevo hasta su departamento – **les dijo sergey

**Claro viejo, gracias**

Mientras que en el dormitorio de una universidad, había una rubia con una vena que sobresalía de su frente, mientras que una castaña estaba recostada intentando leer un libro

**HAAAA!...YA PARALE – **grito la rubia, sobresaltando a la castaña

**¿ara?**

**FUJINO, NO ME DEJAS CONCERVAR**

**Y porque no te puedes concentrar? – **decía la chica, dejando a un lado el libro y sentándose en la cama

**¿Porque?... carajo, no dejas de suspirar!... no puedo hacer nada, si estas así – **_ara, otra vez suspirando, no me habían percatado_

**Kaninna…**

**Bien, me dirás que diablos te pasa?!**

**No creo que haya necesidad de gritar, no te parece**

**Si, si, como sea, y ¿bien?**

**¿mmm?**

**Hay, no te agás, ya dime quien te saca esos suspiros**

**Pues….. – ¿**_le digo?,….. Ella es mi mejor amiga, entenderá, pero creo que no se llevan muy bien….mmmmm… o mejor le digo cuando sepa cómo hacerla terminar con su novia…_

_**¿Pues? Ya dime**_**, me desesperas – **decía mientras desordenaba su cabello con las manos

**¿Recuerdas a Natsuki?**

**¿La delincuente? – **la castaña asintió- **sí, que pasa con ella**

**Bueno….. Es por ella…..cada vez que, la recuerdo suelto un suspiro…..no puedo evitarlo**

**¿Es una broma verdad?**

**No**

**Por favor fujino, es una desadaptada, una rebelde, una delincuente, es violenta, es….- **fue interrumpida por la castaña

**Es sexi, tiene una mirada penetrante, tiene unos brazos fuertes, pero que saben abrasar, tiene un caminar de muerte, un cabello hermoso, una sonrisa encantadora, unos labios sabrosos, unas manos delicadas que te derriten al tacto, unos abdominales que te morirías de solo verlos y tocarlos es un sueño, tie….**__

**Para!... haber, para ese tren…que es, eso de labios sabrosos, ¿brazos que saben abrasar? ¿Abdominales de muerte? ¿Labios sabrosos?... qué diablos!….. Además como sabes esas cosas?...**

**Bueno….**

**¿Fujino?**

**Lo que pasa es que…..**

**NO ME DIGAS, QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON LA REBELDE?!**

**Ara, Haruka, podría gritarlo más fuerte, creo que los del lado sur del campus no te oyeron**

**Lo-lo siento pero, ¿tuvieron sexo? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? y ¿Cuánto duro?**

**¿ara? – **la castaña levanto una ceja al escuchar la última pregunta

_Eso me gustaría saber, cuanto durara Natsuki en la cama, sobria obviamente_

**Vamos cuéntame…**

**Bien esto fue lo que paso – **Shizuru le conto, sobre los sujetos que intentaron abusar de ella, y de cómo, Natsuki la salvo.

**Rayos!... yo savia que no debía dejarte sola, por suerte estaba esa delincuente ahí, y más aún, si sabe pelear**

**Si, ella me defendió…ahh…**-suspiro la castaña, ganándose una mira de odio la rubia – **kaninna haruka-chan, pero no puedo evitarlo**

**Bien, solo sigue contando**

**Flash back**

Porque no, te la presento este es mi bebe, es ice Wolf, una ducatti 749,…..ice ella es Shizuru fujino

Ara, Kuga-san está más borracha de lo que yo creí

Jajajaj…. Claro que no, y bien – Bi…bien, mejor vámonos

Anduvieron durante unos 20 minutos, y llegaron

Rayo,*hip* fujino… tienes una mansión

Ookini, me agrada que te guste – _podrías quedarte para siempre, si quieres – _pensaba la castaña – ven entremos

Espera…..*hip*…m-me tengo que ir, ya es tarde

Lo siento Natsuki, pero no te dejare ir, si no te tomas un café antes, es muy peligroso que manejes en esas condiciones

Bien…

Interrupción del flash back

**Y ahí te la serviste, cuando estaba ebria, vaya eso no lo creo fujino, eso no es correcto, es prácticamente una violación, no lo deberías hacer, aunque si le gusto tal vez se repita, pero espera, ¿no tenía novia?, entonces le puso los cuernos, rayo, esa chica no te conviene, si le puso el gorro a su novia, te lo puede hacer a ti…ten cuidado, los delincuentes son todos igu….**

**Ara!... Podría Haruka-chan dejar que le cuente lo que paso?**

**Claro lo siento sigue…..**

**De vuelta al flash back**

**Toma asiendo – **le indico la castaña a una peliazul bastante ebria,

La castaña se perdió de vista y después de unos minutos volvió con unas vendas, y tomo lugar junto a Natsuki

**Arigato – **decía Natsuki, mientras que Shizuru curaba sus heridas

**Natsuki, quería darte las gracias, por salvarme**

**Tenia….*hip* que hacerlo, no podía dejar q-que te pasara…nada**

**Ara, ¿y eso?**

**Lo siento es que *hip*… el solo pensar que ese bastardo te pudo hacer algo….nose…..algo dentro de mi …..se encendió…..**

**Vaya, no savia que podía provocar que Kuga-san se encendiera – **dijo la castaña mientras que pensaba –_y no sabes cuanto me gustaría que me lo demostraras_

**Ba-baka!...no me refería a eso**

**A no? …. Eso quiere decir que no provoco nada en Kuga-san**

**No…..claro que…*hip*…..si, nada más mírate…..tienes un cuerpo de ensueño…*hip* - **decía una alcoholizada Natsuki mientras que pensaba – _que mierda estás hablando kuga…ya para – _**creo q-que…. que mejor me voy**

**Ara, pero si el efecto no ha bajado nada – **decía con una sonrisa sincera, al escuchar lo que le dijo Natsuki "_asi que si le atraigo un poco"_

**Lo siento pero *hip*….ya..ya es tarde….m-mai…se preocupara…**

_**Mai**_** – **dijo en un susurro la castaña – _acaso no puede dejar de lado aunque sea un rato_

**Si…me-me…mejor… ya me voy – **dijo la peliazul parándose, pero la castaña rápidamente la tomo del brazo

**Está bien, pero tomate una taza de té conmigo**

**Pero…..**

**Por favor**

**Está bien…..**

**Ookini – **la castaña se fue hasta la cocina, y preparo un té de hiervas, melisa con lila, para que el efecto no sea de inmediato, pero también agrego otra… – _lo siento Natsuki, pero es muy __peligroso que salgas así, además tenemos una conversación pendiente, fufufuf….le gusta mi cuerpo….no sé, si poder controlarme… - _la castaña salió de la cocina y le dio el té, mientras se lo tomaba quería mantenerla entretenida, así que le comenzó a preguntar sobre la motocicleta,

**Creo que ya, me voy – **se intentó levantar pero un mareo hizo que se tambaleara, afortunadamente la castaña ya lo tenía previsto y corrió para afirmarla

**¿Todo bien? – **pregunto en un tono inocente -

**No me siento muy bien, tengo sueño**

**Creo que mejor, vamos a mi cuarto**

**Sí, me parece bien – **_pero qué carajo Kuga, porque aceptas, que mierda me pasa_

La castaña la llevo hasta su pieza y la sentó en la cama

**Te sacare la chaqueta**

**Claro**

**Y los zapatos**

**Está bien**

Se preguntaran porque la Kuga rebelde y que nadie puede controlar, está a merced de la castaña de Kioto, bueno la respuesta es simple, la otra hierva que Shizuru agrego fue "burundanga." Y se tiene que estar preguntando también que mierda hacia Shizuru con una planta que usualmente se usa para violar, la verdad es que a shizuru le parecía llamativa la idea, de tener algo que le quita la voluntad a las personas, pero bueno volviendo a la escena, la castaña le saco la chaqueta y las botas mientras que Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados

**Ara, Natsuki no piensa mirarme**

**Lo siento pero, siento mucho cansancio**

**Entonces acuéstate – **Natsuki solo se dejó caer sobre la cama – **Natsuki tenemos una conversación pendiente – **decía acostando correctamente a la peliazul

**Claro, y ¿cuál?**

**Me dijiste que te encendía ¿es verdad?**

**Bueno a lo que me refería, en ese momento era que, la ira se había encendido en mi – **la castaña bajo la vista con tristeza – _eso quiere decir que le agrado, bueno no de esa manera, no puede mentir así que mejor….-_pero Natsuki interrumpió sus pensamientos y volvió a hablar – **pero claro que tu también me enciendes – **el alma volvió al cuerpo de Shizuru, levanto la vista para mirar las esmeraldas, pero solo se encontró con los parpados

**Natsuki me miente…..**

**Claro que no, eres muy guapa, no creo que solo yo me diera cuenta**

**Bueno, pero solo me agrada cuando Natsuki me lo dice**

**Eso es genial**

**Y dime, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?**

**Bueno, cuando recién te vi, me parecieron que tus ojos a pesar de ser inusuales, son muy bellos parecen 2 rubís que brillan**

**Ara…**

**Pero después de hablar contigo, lo que amo es tu sonrisa, pero no esa de comercial, sino esa que muestra tu alma – **Shizuru trago saliva y pensó – _acaso, acaba de decir "amo", acaso se enamoró de mi sonrisa, pero…. Ella habla de mi verdadera sonrisa, ella vio través de mi mascara…_

**Ara, Natsuki solo habla de mi rostro, ¿acaso mi cuerpo no le parece atractivo?**

**Pero que dices mujer, eres muy bella**

**Y, ¿qué es lo que te gusta?**

**Bueno, tengo que admitir que tienes un trasero muy lindo, y se ve firme**

**¿Se, ve?, ¿acaso no te gustaría comprobarlo? – **_vaya Shizuru, pero si ya te tiraste – _pensaba la castaña mientras se acostaba encima de Natsuki, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar

**Claro que sí, pero no puedo – **decía acariciando el cabello de la castaña

**Ara, y ¿porque?**

**Bueno, creo que te lo dije, tengo novia, e hice una promesa, no puedo engañarla –**novia, novia, esa palabra retumba en la cabeza de Shizuru – _rayo, porque tiene que ser tan fiel, pero yo la quiero, ¿la quiero?... pero que estoy pensando, solo es otra chica….más difícil de lo normar, más hermosa, más dulce, y que me derrite con su mirada..ahhh-….bueno ahora es momento para saber_

**¿La quieres mucho?**

**Claro que sí, la conozco desde hace mucho, no podría hacerle daño**

**Pero ¿la amas? – **era una pregunta complicada, si fuera por que Natsuki estaba casi dopada, por las hiervas, hubiera podido esquivar esa pregunta, pero no estaba en condiciones, el corazón de Shizuru latía muy rápido

**La verdad…. no lo se**

**Como ¿no lo sabes?**

**No lo sé, ella me cuida mucho, siempre me apoya, me gusta estar con ella, pero yo no soy capaz de sentir amor**

**¿Ara?**

**Es complicado, ni yo me entiendo – **de una manera u otra le dijo que no amaba a Mai, pero que no amaba a nadie, un sentimiento extraño invadió a la castaña, se sentó en el vientre de la peliazul, con intenciones de volver a su lugar en la cama – **espera – **la tomo de las caderas haciendo que volviera a sentarse – **quédate, se siente bien**

**Ara – **_bien, me dijo que no ama a Mai-san, pero no iba a amar a nadie, que ago., creo que aún tengo una oportunidad…tal vez, no ama porque no lo ha sentido, pero que estoy diciendo, porque me importa si ama o no, tengo que saber si solo quiero sexo de ella - _**bien, entonces, volvamos a la conversación, cual es la parte que más te gusta de mí, **

**Bien, eso es fácil, tus pechos**

**¿m-mis, pechos? – **la castaña no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa, así que se sonrojo levemente

**Si, son muy lindos, tiene la medida perfecta, ni muy grande ni muy pequeños, tiene una linda caída, están muy bien formados… - **el corazón de la castaña latía aún más rápido, si era posible, tenía que hacer la pregunta, era su una oportunidad

**y…¿quieres tocarlos?**

**Bueno es que ma….**

**Tranquila, solo será tocar, eso no cuenta como un engaño, no tendremos sexo, solo serán tus manos, en mi cuerpo – **la peliazul lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, mientras que la castaña pensaba "_porque Natsuki es tan inocente, kawaiiii…._"

La castaña tomo las manos que estaban en sus caderas y las puso en su trasero, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, pero Natsuki no hacía nada,

**Vamos, hazlo – **dijo la castaña soltando las manos de Natsuki, que pareció pensarlo un momento pero ya estaba apretando un poco, subió sus manos por la espalda baja, y volvió a su cintura fue por su abdomen hasta justo bajo sus pechos, subió la vista a la castaña que la mira, y moviendo la cabeza le dio a entender que prosiguiera, Natsuki volvió la vista los pechos de la castaña y subió sus manos

**Haamm – **la castaña dejo salir un pequeño gemido, Natsuki la miro – **kaninna**

Con esa disculpa, Natsuki siguió subiendo con sus manos, y comenzó a masajear suavemente los pechos de Shizuru, que cada vez se excitaba mas, de un momento a otro Natsuki los soltó rápidamente y le dijo

**Lo siento, pero si sigo, no me poder controlar – **Shizuru la miro y con una sonrisa en los labios, la beso

**Y quien le dijo a natsuki, que quería que se controlara .- **otro beso, pero más intenso, Natsuki en un principio no respondió aquel beso cargado de deseo, pero no demoro mucho en corresponderle, se dejó llevar, la beso y sus manos fueron hasta la blusa que llevaba la chica de Kioto, desabrochándola y sacándola rápidamente, se soltó del beso y fue hasta su cuello, mientras que su mano ahora iba por la espalda hasta llegar al broche, para quitar la molesta tela que le impedía deleitarse con la hermosura de esas montañas, lo saco y tiro lejos de la cama, paso con su lengua desde su cuello, por su clavícula, y paso por entre el valle que separa sus pechos, y levanto la vista para ver a la castaña, tenía los ojos cerrados, y un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, acerco su boca, y comenzó a succionar uno de los pezones que estaba erecto, Shizuru tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, en una muestras de excitación, con una de sus manos tomo propiedad del otro pezón, mientras que la castaña llevaba un vaivén, natsuki soltó los pechos de la chica, y la acostó en la cama, volvió a la boca en un beso profundo, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca de la castaña, le desabrocho el pantalón , y se separó de su beso para sacarlos, se dio el tiempo de sacar los zapatos y después arrojar el pantalón lejos, la miro un momento, y una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios,

**Eres hermosa**- le dijo mientras subía a la cama, gateando hasta dejar una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna de la castaña que gimió al contacto, beso su cuello, nuevamente, y movía su pierna haciendo que la castaña afirmara las sabanas, creía que si no se sujetaba de algo, volaría al cielo, de un momento a otro Natsuki se acercó al odio de la castaña y lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, Natsuki cerró los ojos, y comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la castaña, la cual las separo un poco más, metió por debajo de la prenda que aun estorba y toco el botón de placer que estaba hinchado, lo acaricio circularmente, pero cuando iba a aumentar la velocidad….

**¿na….natsuki?- **dijo la castaña, con la respiración entrecortada, de un momento a otro sintió todo el peso de la peliazul sobre ella, y no le contestaba, respiro un poco para estabilizarse - **¿natsuki? – **no había respuesta por parte de la chica de ojos de esmeralda, bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna, y retiro la mano de Natsuki, con un poco de fuerza la giro y dejo a su lado, y se dio cuenta…que …..- **es….esta ¿dormida?...¿natsuki?...NOOOOOOO!... –**grito mientras la movía, aunque ni siquiera con eso la hizo despertar – **Natsuki todavía no, por favor…despierta…..porfavor solo unos minutos mas…unos minutos mas…..solo eso te pido….noooo…..creo que puse una dosis muy alta…buen trabajo shizuru…..muy buen trabajo... …..** mientras lloraba internamente se puso un babydoll, y se acostó junto a la peliazul, se taparon y antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo pensó – _si solo con eso lograste, excitarme, y hacer que casi toque el cielo, me pregunto cómo será si llegamos al final….. - _y con eso se durmió

**Fin del flashback**

Haruka la miro un momento muy seria y luego….

**WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..**

**TT_TT –**

**Wuajajajajajajajajajaja….**

Después de unos 10 minutos, las carcajadas pararon

**¿Ya acabaste? **Preguntaba mientras bebía un te

**Si, si, lo siento – **decía limpiando unas lágrimas - **pero tienes que admitir que fue gracioso**

**Bueno creo que fue reconfortante**

**¿Qué?...pero creí que….que, no alcanzaron a…..**

**Sí, es cierto, pero ahora cuando la veo puedo reprimir mis ganas de tirármele encina….fufufufufu…**

**Eso es bueno pero…**

El semblante de la rubia cambio a uno serio, la castaña le prestó atención, le diría algo importante, la miro un momento en silencio y ….

**WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….**

^_^U

De un SUV se bajaba una peliazul y una chica voluptuosa

**Gracias bro. Por el aventón**

**No es nada, nos vemos**

**Claro – **se despidieron chocando los puños

**Bye mai**

**Bye…**

Las chicas subieron hasta el apartamento de nat, esta última entro y su novia ayudo a sacar su chaqueta, y los zapatos

**Estamos en casa – **dijeron las dos chicas

Un pequeño ojilila salto sobre nat

**Natsuki!...**

**OUH!...**

**Takumi!... – **grito Mai, pero ya era tarde, en el suelo estaba nat. Con el pequeño encima

**Lo-lo ciento nat. No pensé**

**Tr..Tranquilo…pi..pitufo….no…no paso nada…. – **Mai la tomo del otro brazo y la sentó en el sillón

**Amor, ¿todo bien?**

**Si… no es nada, ya enano cambia esa cara, te dije que no pasó nada, vez ya no duele**

**Hola**

**Señora Tokiha, como esta **

**Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu brazo?**

**Ya está mejor, no era para tanto,**

**Pero que hace aquí ¿todo bien?**

**Si bueno, eso era lo que te quería decir nat.**

**¿Qué paso Mai? – **Mai se sentó junto a ella, su tía en el sillón de enfrente

**Bueno lo que paso, es que mi tío…. tenía la casa hipotecada, y cuando callo a la cárcel, el banco nos quitó todo**

**Ya veo**

**Mi tía no tenía donde ir, así que se estaba quedando un tiempo aquí**

**No es por mucho, tengo a una amiga que me arrendara una casa mañana, así que me quedare solo hoy, no me gusta ser una molestia**

**Pero qué dice?, señora Tokiha, usted es como mi suegra, se quedara aquí, no necesita arrendar nada,**

**No te preocupes, Natsuki-chan**

**Ya, no es nada, usted se quedara aquí, hasta que resuelva un asunto que tengo pendiente**

**¿Y que asunto es eso amor?**

**Bueno, es un negocio que tengo con unas chicas y ….ouch…**

**¿Con unas chicas? – **Mai, le dio un golpe en la cabeza, antes que continuara, y se cruzó de brazos,

**Jajajaja….Baka, solo bromeaba**

**mmmmmmm….. – **Natsuki tomo a Mai por la barbilla, y la beso – **no me gustan esas bromas – **le dijo en con un puchero

**jajaja….me lo debías por lo del hospital….jajajjaja…..mmmmm, pero donde está durmiendo?**

**En la cama de takumi, él y Mai dormían en tu cama**

**Así, que durmiendo con mi novia – **dijo bromeando al pequeño, que se sonrojo

**b-Baka… somos hermanos**

**Si, pero no creas que porque eres su hermano tienes ventaja…jajajajaa-**

**ash… ya me voy a jugar play**

**jajajajja – **todos rieron

**Creo que ya es tarde, Natsuki tiene que descansar**

**¿Qué?, pero si recién son las 11pm**

**Si, que no se hable más, a la cama**

**Si, mama, con su permiso Tokiha-san – **Natsuki se fue a su pieza, y lleno la tina, cuando entro a ella escucho la puerta,

**¿nat?**

**¿Que paso Mai? – **Mai se sentó en el suelo, apoyando los antebrazos en la tina y su cabeza en ellos

**¿Estas molesta, por lo que mi tia?**

**Claro que no, Ya te dije, además mi casa es tu casa, y puedes invitar a quien tú quieras, **

**Gracias amor**

**Jeje…..además, ya tenía previsto algo como esto**

**¿nani?**

**Sip, pero es un secreto, mañana te lo diré**

**mmmm….y porque no ahora**

**Porque estoy en la tina….además espero una llamada, para confirmar**

**mmm… bien como quieras – **no muy convencida Mai, acepto a que le dijera el siguiente día, se pusieron pijama y se fueron a la cama

**nat. ¿Qué haces?**

**Solo te beso, eres mi novia ¿no?**

**Sí, pero tu herida**

**Que tiene, solo son besos**

Estaban recostada en la cama, besándose castamente, hasta que nat, subió la intensidad del beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de su novia, con su mano buena, comenzó a meterla debajo de la polera de pijama de Mai hasta legar a uno de sus senos y lo comenzó a masajear

**mmm…nat…mmmm….es-espera…..**

Mai la alejo un poco para hablarle

**¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres?**

**Sí, pero no podemos, estas herida**

**Vamos Mai, estuve en abstinencia, durante 3 días**

**porfavor, si esos 3 días estuviste dormida**

**¿Y eso qué?**

**Que no cuenta como abstinencia**

**Claro que si, además con una pequeña ayuda, si se puede**

Natsuki acerco a Mai un poco hasta dejarla encima de ella

**Natsu….**

**Bien mai, soy toda tuya**

Mai la miro un momento y se sentó en su vientre

**Natsuki estas segu…haaa…. – **las palabras de Mai se cortaron al sentir, la húmeda lengua de su novia en su pecho– **bi..bien…. –**su respiración estaba entrecortada, se acercó para besar los labios de Natsuki, mientras se quitaba la polera que llevaba, esta era la primera vez que guiaba, siempre había sido Natsuki la, que guiaba, le saco los bóxer que lleva nat. Y al igual se sacó ella el pantalón que usaba, se puso entre las piernas de nat y comenzó un vaivén

**mmmmm….**

**Haaaaa….**

Nat intentaba callar los sonidos de su novia con dulces besos, ya que no quería que se volviera a repetir lo ocurrido con su padre, ella sabía que Mai gritaba mucho y más aun cuando llegaba al clímax

**Mmmm!... – **se escucho a mai cuando natsuki también se comenzó a mover, aun con el peso de mai encima, ella llevaba el ritmo, de arriba a, abajo, y en ocasiones en círculos, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más rápidas, sentían como los músculos se apretaban, Natsuki no aguanto más y tomo con ambas manos las caderas de mai, e hizo mas presión, y aumento el ritmo mas, y mas,….. sus sexos palpitaban, sentían una energía que devian liberar, y….

**AHHHH! – **se le escapó a mai, en el momento del orgasmo, cayo exhausta en el cuerpo de Natsuki,

**Wuau…..e-eso…estuvo…genial..mai….**

**Pe-pero…que..dices….sii..tu. hiciste..todo el trabajo…**

**Cla-claro que no…..mmmm….**

**¿Que paso? ¿Te duele?**

**No….¿que te parece otra ronda?**

**mmm… mejor te recuperas, y hablamos**

**Pero mai….**

**No, te debes recuperar bien**

**mmmmm…**

No muy contenta se acostaron a dormir

Eran las 3 de la mañana y una pelicobalto se despertaba exaltada y con dolo, se fue tambaleando hasta el baño

**mi-mierda, duele, duele mucho, tuve que haberle hecho caso a Mai, - **decia mientras sacaba del botiquín unas pastillas – **pero, el dolor lo vale, necesitaba desestresarme, no pensar en ella….Shizuru, que diablos me estás haciendo? ¿qué mierda me pasa, contigo? ¿Porque cuando te acercas, siento que tus ojos me hipnotizan? ¿y siento que moriría con un beso? Ash… - **se quejaba mientras se tomaba el hombro, transpiraba un poco, y solo llevaba una polera y los bóxer – **creo que tengo fiebre, joder, ¿debería despertar a mai?¿no, claro que no?¿puedo por mi misma? ….¿Esta tengo que tomarla con algo sólido? – **decia mientras miraba un frasco de pastillas, salió del baño afirmándose en la pared hasta llegar a la cocina, se sacó un frasco de mayonesa del refrigerador, y se apoyó en la mesa – **mierda, estúpido dolor, **

**¿Todo bien?**

**Se-señora Tokiha…si todo bien – **dijo tratando de disimular el dolor – **so-solo es la hora de la medicina**

**mmmm….te duele mucho ¿verdad?**

**n-no… claro que no**

**si claro, no creo que deberían hacer "ejercicio" si esas en esas condiciones**

**n-no se de qué habla – **dijo mientras se sonrojaba –

**sí, claro, sal de ahí**

**Cl-claro – **le indico a nat que saliera de la cocina, y le comenzó prepara un sándwich

**ten**

**Gracias**

**Me iré a acostar, y no quiero, ningún tipo de "actividad nocturna", ¿bien? No estas condiciones para eso**

**B-bien – **_acaso escucho los gemidos de mai, trate de hacerlo lo mas silencioso que pude…haaa- _**maldito brazo que no deja de doler, joder solo es una bala, no es para tanto, mierda…**

La peliazul se comió el sandwish y tomo las pastillas, se afirmó un momento de la mesa con la cabeza agachas

**¿nat?**

**Mai…**

**¿Todo bien?**

**Si**

**No te vi en la cama, asi que te busque en el baño, pero…..**

**Descuida solo me tocaban las pastillas así que fui por ellas, y como se debe tomar con comida, que mejor que un sandwich de mayonesa**

**Aunque me sonrías, hay algo malo, te duele mucho**

**Claro que no soy fuerte, mejor vamos a la cama – **_como decirle que el dolor no se pasa…._

Ambas chicas se fueron a acostar, esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras en un campus de la universidad, una castaña daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama

_Ahhh….natsuki porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente, que me pasa, y cuando pienso en lo que sucedió, mi cuerpo se siente caliente – _la castaña se sentó en la cama excitada por los recuerdos que paso con natsuki, se llevó una de las manos a su entrepiernas – _por kami, natsuki, te necesito no puedo creer que este tan sensible, tan húmeda, y solo por ti…..natsuki…..creo que necesito un baño… - _

La noche pasó con una castaña insatisfecha, y malhumorada por no tener lo que quiere, y por otro lado una peliazul adolorida

**Fujino ¿estás bien?**

**Si**

**Y ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?**

**Ara, porque es la única que tengo haruka-san**

**Vaya, estas molesta!**

**Haruka serias tan amable de bajar el tono de la voz, me duele un poco la cabeza**

**Bien como quieras, pero que te tiene asi, ¿es la delincuente?**

**Bueno, en parte**

**Apuesto a que te la quieres tirar**

**Ara, claro que si**

**Pero que directa, pues ve a buscarla**

**Esta con su novia**

**Verdad que tiene novia, creo que estas así porque no has tenido "accion" estos días**

**mmmmmm…**

**Vez lo sabía, solo toma a una de esas chicas que te siguen a todos lados, y tíratela**

**Demo, yo quiero a natsuki – **hizo un pequeño puchero

**si, pero, no la puedes tener, además no estarás solo con tu amiga manuela, o ¿si?**

**Bu-bueno, no lo se**

La castaña oculto un leve sonrojo, por lo directa de las palabras de su amiga, después de todo, no podía masturbarse pensando en la peliazul, no era correcto, tendría que tener sexo con otra chica?, pero de una forma u otra sentía que la estaba traicionando, lo cual es absurdo ya que ellas no tienen nada, y natsuki está feliz con su novia, pensando se fue hasta sus clases, mientras que en el apartamento de la peliazul, esta se sentaba en la cama temblando, y con dolor

_Que mierda me está pasando, estúpidas pesadillas, y estúpido dolor…..porque no se puede pasar, las he tenido peores cuando caigo de la moto, que mierda me pasa – _pensaba la peliazul mientras se tocaba el hombro - **¿mai? – **estaba sola en la cama

**Amor, despertaste**

**Si, ahora me levanto**

**Claro que no, te traje el desayuno**

**¿Enserio? Eso es genial demo, ¿porque?**

**Bueno…**

**Acaso es porque te deje guiar anoche**

**Baka, no me dejaste guiar nada, fuiste tú quien me hizo llegar, y porque diablos hablamos de esto,**

**¿yo que se? **

Mai dejo, la bandeja en la cama, mientras acomodaba las almohadas, que estaban detrás de la peliazul

**Está muy bueno mai**

**Gracias**

**Tu comida es deliciosa**

Después del desayuno, natsuki tomo una ducha y se fue a vestir, como no podía abrochar su blusa mai le ayudo, mientras lo hacia natsuki recibió una llamada

**Diga…..¿esta listo?...mmmmm…bueno…..¿pero no falta mucho?...está bien…ire hoy,…claro…hey dile a yamada que mande el bmw x6 ….. lo esperare en 10 minutos …..okey…vale…nos vemos …. – **y corto el teléfono

**Y ¿Quién era?**

**Una amiga, que conocí el otro d….ouch….**mai le dio un golpe en la cabeza….**jajajajajaj….solo era una broma**

**Ya te dije que no me gustan esas bromas**

**Jajaja….si, si, como a mi tampoco me gusta que me asusten y ustedes lo hacen ¿verdad?**

**Bien lo dejare pasar por esta vez…..para la próxima …..**

**Que pasara la próxima – **pregunto en un tono sexi

**Bueno – **acerco a nat, por la blusa y comenzó a besar

**Hey!, consigan una habitación – **las interrumpió el pequeño

**Estamos en una pitufo …..**

**Si claro, escuchen tía las llama quiere hablar con ustedes**

Las chicas caminaron hasta el living donde estaba sentada la señora Tokiha, en un sillón ellas se sentaron en el que quedaba enfrente

**Takumi, ve a leer las historietas**

**Si tia**

**Bien, lo que les quería decir, es respecto a lo que ocurrió ayer**

**¿a-ayer? **Natsuki recordó, lo que ocurrió en la cosina – _rayos que no le diga a mai, que estaba mal_

**q-que paso?**

**mmm…. Porfavor no lo nieguen todos sabemos que paso ayer, y no me extrañaría que los vecinos también lo sepan**

**t-tia, no se de qué habla**

**porfavor mai, está bien que este vieja, pero no soy tonta, se que ayer tuvieron sexo, y lo se por tus gritos, dios hija, acaso esta pequeña te puede excitar tanto, acaso tiene tan buena mano, que puedes llegar a … – **natsuki se puso roja, y agacho la vista, mai también se ruborizo

**tia!...**

**bien, bien, no las quiero retar, solo quería hablar con ustedes, sé que son jóvenes, y los jóvenes están llenos de hormonas que los vuelven locos, y hace que tengan deseos de sexo, todos los días, y a cada hora**

**tia por favor… ¬_¬**U

**si, ese no es el punto, lo que quiero decir, es que se contenga, solo hasta que natsuki-chan este mejor, o caso quieres dejar de utilizar el brazo durante meses**

**n-no señora – **respondía natsuki con la vista en el suelo

**Bien, solo conténganse, no lo hagan, no creo que sea tan terrible, **_no sea tan terrible, pero que le pasa a esta mujer, suegra se nota que no lo hace a menudo – _pensaba natsuki, intentando que su rostro volviera a la normalidad

_si supiera como es nat, no lo diría tan a la liguera – _pensaba la pelinaranja

**bien, tia lo aremos – **miro a nat. Y corrigió – **lo-lo intentaremos**

**bien…**

**cof –cof …bien, creo que podemos dejar ese tema a un lado, tengo que hablar con ustedes**

**claro**

**¿Qué pasa amor?**

**Bueno, yo les tenía un regalo desde hace tiempo, y viendo lo ocurrido, tendré que adelantarlo…..**

**Ring…ring …**

El celular de nat interrumpió la conversación

**Bien, bajamos enseguida – **corto el teléfono y las miro – **¿vamos?**

**Y donde vamos?**

**A buscar su regalo claro**

**mmmmmm…**

**mai…..solo vamos**

**bien**

**¿Dónde van?**

**Vamos pitufo, a comer helado**

**Sii!...**

**Jajajjaja**

Todos bajaron por el ascensor hasta el coche que esperaba por ellas

**Gracias yamada**

**No hay que Kuga, cuando vienes a las prácticas – **Natsuki lo pensó un poco, y después llego a la conclusión que si mai savia, la encerraría en la casa, así que obto por la manera más fácil, hablarlo de una manera que no lo entienda

**I think tomorrow, well if I can escape it – (**yo creo que mañana, bueno si logro escapar de ella)****

well, because I get a new bike, and I would like the'll taste your **- **bien, porque llego una moto nueva, y me gustaría que tu la probaras**  
****  
****really?****,****Fantastic****'ll do my ****best to****tear ****- ¿**encerio? , fantastico hare lo posible por arrancarme

**okay,****see you then - **de acuerdo, nos vemos entonces

******clear****, ****and thanks again - **claro, y gracias otra vez****

**well – **bien

el tipo de lentes y cola de caballo se fue, nat. Se dio vuelta y miro la cara de mai que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en las caderas, y su tia estaba igual

**¿que?**

**Porque hablaste en inglés, sabes que aún no lo manejo bien**

**Lo siento amor, lo olvide**

**Si, claro**** apuesto que ….**

**Nat.!, que onda este auto – **_gracias enano, me salvaste la vida, te ganaste unos 3 litros de helado – _pensó natsuki mirando al pequeño

**Te gusta enando, es un bmw, es un SUV X6, es un modelo que salió el 2011, Tiene cilindos de 6/4 , y cilindradas de 2.979, una potencia de 225 KW, y lo mejor de todo, llega a 240 k/h, y en solo 6 segundos**

**Wuauuuu…..genial**

**Lo se, y bueno el color, me gusta el azul**

**Esta genial,**

**Y qué esperas? Sube**

**Claro**

**Ustedes también, vamos donde el regalo**

**¿Donde?**

A pesar de los reclamos de mai, natsuki manejo todo el camino, llegaron al centro no muy lejos del apartamento de la pelicobalto, se estacionaron en una casa, o eso parecía, en un principio, cuando se acercaron se dieron cuenta que era un restorán,

**¿y esto? – **pregunto mai

**Esto es su regalo – **dijo sacando una llave, entraron para ver el lugar

**Amor ¿no entiendo?**

**Mai, este es su regalo, se que tu sueño era poner un restorán, y lo quise cumplir, claro, la idea era entregártelo cuando te graduaras, pero visto que las cosas se adelantaron, aun faltan algunos detalle, falta la pintura y aun no traen los hornos y los refrigeradores aunque….**

**Espera!...me estás diciendo que me regalas un restorán**

**Algo asi**

**No, no, no, claro que no, no puedo aceptarlo**

**Amor …..**

**No natsuki, esto es demasiado**

**Mai, no es solo un restorán, también será su hogar**

**No entiendo**

**Ven – **comenzaron a caminar y atravesaron una puerta, que estaba en la parte de atrás, y daba a un jardín, y a la vez este quedaba frente a una casa, - **esta casa viene con el local, ¿vez?**

**No, no, no lo aceptare no puedo…..tia**

**q-que? – **la señora estaba todo este tiempo en shock, no savia que hacer, aceptar un regalo tan grande de una pequeña, seria aprovecharse demasiado, creerán que solo quieren su dinero, no pueden hacer eso – **lo-lo siento natsuki-chan, pero no podemos aceptar esto**

**Pero tia, esta casa es genial – **decía el pequeño que ya estaba dentro de la casa

**bien, creo que no me explique muy bien, esto ya es suyo, esta a tu nombre mai – **dijo pasándoles unos papeles, que decían que la propietaria de la casa era mai Tokiha

**nat, no, no puedo, regalarme un restorán una casa, esto es demasiado**

**bien, espera, creo saber que es lo que pasa, creen que es demasiado ¿verdad? Tiene que pensar que lo compre con la herencia de mis padre, y blablablá, pues no…con lo de las carreras me vasta y me sobra, puedo pagar la universidad, y quiero que mi novia tenga un negocio sustentable, para ella y su familia**

**pero nat, no quiero aprovecharme de ti**

**si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya se lo que aremos, la casa ya está a tu nombre y no se puede hacer nada, pero el restorán está a mi nombre, creo que quedare como socia, de la mitad, y tu lo trabajaras, pagaras una renta por el, y cuando lo termines de pagar, estará a tu nombre**

**pero**

**amor, no me digas que preferías que ese dinero me lo gastara en fiestas y con chicas guapas, esas que usan unas faldas muy, muuuuy cortas y unas playeras muuuuuuy apretadas, donde se le marcas las te….ouch…. – **recibió un golpe en la cabeza

**baka – **decía con lágrimas en los ojos – **gracias, te quiero**

**yo también – **ambas se besaron, para cerrar el contrato – ¿**señora Tokiha?**

**bien, nat-chan, creo que no puedo hacer nada**

**jejeje, bien vamos a la casa – **entraron a la casa donde el pequeño ya estaba viendo televisión, no era para nada pequeña, tenía 3 dormitorios, cada uno con baño propio, tenia cocina y living, con un pequeño comedor, nat le mostro a todos su cuarto cuando llegaron al de mai, se sento en la cama – **espero que te allá gustado, no tiene muchas cosas, y la casa no es muy grande ya que este era el porte máximo, que daba en el terrenos cerca del restorán, y yo… - **fue interrumpida por un beso de su novia, que terminado el beso se sentó a horcadas en sus piernas

**nat, porque haces esto**

**pues, es claro que te quiero, y quiero que tengan como sustentarse, takumi está creciendo rápido y pronto estará en la universidad, y por ultimo no quiero que mi novia tenga un trabajo de medio tiempo en uno de esos bares donde le hacen ponerse faldas cortas y poleras apretadas, donde mostrarías todos tus atributos, con viejos degenerados que te pueden correr mano, solo yo tengo derecho de verlos, y tocarlos, son unos…. – **mai, no la dejo terminar dando un beso en los labios

**amor, me gustaría saber, como rayos te enteraste que las chicas de esos bares andan así**

**pu-pues me contaron, ya saves Sergey…**

**si claro … - **nat la volvió a besar

**Gracias, - **susurro mai – **ahora no te dejare hacer nada, yo dirigiré.- **dijo con una voz picara mientras que natsuki se acomodaba en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, y mai se sentaba en su cadera

**¿asi?**

**Si – **se comenzaron a besar mientras que mai lleva un vaivén lento, excitando a la pelicobalto, mai se sacó la playera que llevaba, tomo las manos de su novia y se las puso en sus senos, la chica de ojos esmeralda apretó un poco los ojos, ya que el levantar los brasoso le producia un dolor muy agudo – ¿**todo bien? **- la ojiverde asintió y mai prosiguió– **tus manos estarán aquí, todo el tiempo, no las sacaras y si lo haces parare ¿bien? dua…..haaa….. – **natsuki apretó levemente los pezones por encima del brazier, haciendo que mai gimiera

**Bien – **dijo natsuki con un tono coqueto, mai le sonrió y volvió al vaivén, mientras desabrochaba la blusa de nat, aumento la velocidad, bajo unas de sus manos hasta el cinturón de natsuki, lo desabrocho y hizo lo mismo con el pantalón

**mmmmm… - **natsuki apretaba los pezones de mai que ya estaban erguidos, cuando metió una de sus manos por debajo del brazier…

**splash…..- **un balde con agua las baño por completo

**PERO QUE CARAJ…..se-señora Tokiha…..**

**Que diablos les dije**

**Ti-tia – **decia mai, mientras se acomodaba su ropa e iba por su polera

**O tal vez me equivoque, y ya te recuperaste**

**Bueno yo…HAAAA!... – **grito al sentir la mano de la señora en su hombro herido

**Nat.!**

**Mai, creí dejarles en claro que nada de relaciones, no hasta que natsuki este recuperada, no puedo creer que tengas tanta necesidad hija**

**Tia!**

**Bien, vístanse es hora de la comida, tenemos que volver al departamento**

**Si – **dijeron las chicas no muy contentas

En un baño del campus se encontraba una castaña y una chica de pelo negro

**mmmm..sii….shizuru-oneesama…mas….mas… - **la castaña mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tenia 2 dedos dentro de la chica que estaba acorralada entra la puerta del baño y shizuru– **mmmm…mas…..**

**Como digas natsuki –**la chica paro, y Shizuru abrió los ojos

**me-me dijiste natsuki – **tomo la mano de la castaña que estaba dentro de ella, la saco, y la miro un momento,

**paf! ….** – una cachetada hizo que el rostro de Shizuru enrojeciera

**Nunca lo imagine de ti, Shizuru-oneesa….,fujino-san….adios – **la chica arregló sus ropas y salio del baño dejando a una castaña confundida

_ara, pero que diablos acabo de hacer, acaso la llame natsuki….pero que me pasa, porque no la puedo sacar de mi mente….._

**Wuajajajajajaja….**

**Ara**

**Wuajajajajajaja**

**No le conté a Haruka-chan para que se riera**

**Es-es que, no puedo creerlo jajajajajaja**

**Creo que los concejos de Haruka no sirven mucho**

**Wouwouwou…espera un momento, yo no te dije ve y cógete una chica en el baño**

**¿A no?**

**Claro que no, solo dije que tenías que buscar diversión para dejar de pensar en ella, pero por lo visto no puedes jajajajajaja**

**Mou, es que no me puedo sacar a natsuki de la cabeza, y cuando esa chica se me insinuó, vi que su cabello se parecía y bueno…**

**Y te la cogiste…..jajajajajajaja**

**Si, ya se lo que paso Haruka-chan**

**Jajajajaja…bien, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿te parece?**

**Claro**

**Que onda con tus viejos, aceptaste dirigir la empresa o ¿que?**

**Si, creo que, estoy capacitada para realizar esa tarea, lo bueno es que no tendré que preocuparme por las clases, ya que mi padre me pondrá horarios después de la universidad,**

**Que bueno, y mejor aun que empezamos con las clases de invierno, solo horas en la mañana**

**Si lo se,**

**Genial…. a fujino, has visto donde puedes realizar el internado yo….**

Y asi siguieron hablando, mientras que en el departamento de la pelicobalto, estaban almorzando. mai, takumi, y su tia estaban en la mesa, mientras que la peliazul estaba en la entrada de la puerta, después de un rato volvió y se sento

**Bien todo listo**

**¿m?**

**Esta será la cuenta a la que deben depositar – **dijo pasándole una libreta y una tarjeta de ahorros a mai –**luego de 3 meses funcionando bien, bien, eso quiere decir teniendo una mensualidad no muy variable, o mas bien sustentable, tienen que comenzar a pagar la cuenta, será del 5% de las ganancias por mes**

**¿5%? ¿solo eso?**

**No lo mires en menos amor, puede ser mucho, como puede ser poco, bueno como decia, tiene que depositar a esa cuenta, solo tienes que llegar a pagar la mitad del lugar, ya que seré socia, la cuenta se cerrara automáticamente, cuando el dinero este completo, esto quiere decir que cuando la mitad del lugar este pagado, la cuenta no recibirá mas dinero, y no tendrás que seguir pagando, ¿entendido?... – **todos la miraban**- ¿q-que pasa?**

**Nat-chan, como es que te manejas tan bien en esto?**

**Claro que no, soy un desastre, en asuntos de negocios**

**Claro que no amor, eres fantástica…te ves tan cute cuando estas seria – **mai, salto a los brazos de Natsuki besando sus labios

**Ya, ya, o quieren que las vuelva a bañar?**

**No!,,,- **gritaron ambas chicas mientras mai volvía a su lugar

**Cof, cof, bueno, como les decía, está todo listo**

**Gracias amor**

**Riiing….riiing**

El teléfono de nat sono

**Me permiten – **se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la mesa – **diga**

**Natsuki?**

**shi-shizuru**

**Ara, natsuki esa bien?**

**Si, si, estoy bien, y t-tu como estas?**

**Muy bien, Ookini, bueno la verdad un poco deprimida**

**Y, eso porque**

**Pues, porque natsuki no me ha llamado en estos días**

**p-pe-pero si solo fueron com dias**

**ara, natsuki no creer que la hecho de menos, creo que no me extraña tanto como yo**

**baka!...claro que si**

**ara, eso quiere decir que si me echa de menos**

**no, digo , si digo…..ash….te gustaría mañana ir a tomar un café?**

**Claro, a que hora**

**Emmm, no lo se, tengo clase en la mañana asi que, tu a que horas estas libre**

**Espera, ¿tienes clases? Crei que estabas con licencia**

**Si, pero me aburro, asi que ire pero solo a las de la mañana**

**mmmmm….. no creo que eso sea lo adecuado para tu salud**

**vamos Shizuru, tu también, estoy bien, no pasa nada**

**mmmm…..esta bien, que te parece si mejor almorzamos**

**claro**

**bien, te pasare a buscar a la 1 pm ¿te parece?**

**Wouwou…..esta bien la hora, pero yo te pasare a buscar**

**Ara, pero si natsuki no esta en condiciones de manejar**

**Claro que si, ya maneje un buen rato**

**Ara…..**

**Bueno, entonces mañana a la 1 en tu universidad**

**Bue…**

**Bien, decidido, adiós, cuídate, te quie… - **antes de terminar se dio cuenta de lo que diría y cambio la palabra**…..adios – **_acaso, iba, le iba a decir. Te quiero….. que mierda me pasa….._

**¿fujino?**

**Haruka – **la castaña estaba inmóvil en medio de la habitación, con el celular en la mano

**¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?**

**Yo..**

**¿fujino?¿qué te pasa? **

**Lla-llame a Natsuki**

**Aaaa… era eso, y que te dijo esa delincuente**

**Ella…. ella me dijo que saldría conmigo**

**¿y eso te tiene asi? Tienes una cara que da miedo**

**Ella, me dijo…**

**Que te dijo esa salvaje, le dare una pa….**

**Ella, dijo, no yo creo que escuche mal**

**Pero que escuchaste, ya me estas volviendo loca**

**Me dijo te quiero**

**O.O**

**Emm… ¬_¬U ¿fujino?**

**Siiii … *¬***

**Po…podrías dejar de babear?**

**Emmm…..**

**Nat?**

**Si mai**

**Todo bien?**

**Si si, …. O/O – **le respondió una nerviosa natsuki

**Y porque estas sonrojada?**

**Claro que no – **dijo tratando de volver su rostro a la normalidad – _vamos Kuga, mai no puede pensar que Shizuru te gusta, ¿verdad? ….porque eso no es verdad…..no me gusta….yo tengo a mai y …_

**¿amor?**

**Si no es nada**

El dia paso lento y tortuoso, natsuki se dedicó a arreglar su motocicleta, y Shizuru intentaba estudiar, dio la noche con las chicas tratando de dormir, natsuki tenía abrasada a mai por la espalda mientras que una de sus manos estaba en uno de los enormes pechos de mai, eso era habitual, asi le gustaba dormir a natsuki, le daba tranquilidad

_Natsuki, por favor saca tu mano, hoy no puedo dormir asi, porque rayos tengo tantos deseos, de sexo, que extraño, esto es extraño….-_pensaba la pelinaranja mientras se daba vuelta para ver el rostro durmiente de natsuki, de un momento a otro la peliazul apretó el pezón que tenia en la mano

**Haammm….. – **solto un gemido de la voluptuosa chica

**Me gustan esos sonidos – **dijo Natsuki con los ojos cerrados aun

**Natsu…mmmmm…. – **aun masajeaba el pezón que estaba muy sensible

**Que pasa mai? ….. creo que estas ovulando**

**Baka.. no digas esas cosa**

**Pero es verdad….. si ya estas excitada**

**Eso, no es…..ammmmm – **gimió al sentir una mano en su entrepierna

**Vez, te lo dije, ya estas toda mojada – **decía con una sonrisa de medio lado, y los ojos ya abiertos

**Bueno en ese caso, hay que aumentar la temperatura – **dijo levantándose se quitó la polera que llevaba, quedando a torso desnudo y juntando su cadera con la de la peliazul – **ahora, yo si guiare – **dijo mientras comenzaba un vaivén, la peliazul quiso tomar las caderas de su novia, pero esta le tomo las muñecas y la obligo a dejarlas en la cama – **no nat, estas herida, tu solo déjate llevar**

**¿mai?**

**Siii…. – **dijo en un tono muy coqueto, mientras desabrochaba la blusa de la peliazul

**Emmmm…detente**

**Porque – **la miro interrogante mientras apuntaba a la puerta, la chica se dio vuelta y vio a su tia, que la miraba con ojos asesinos – **ti-tia…..**

**Mai… que no te puedas aguantar ni un solo dia?**

**Yo…bueno….**

**Creo que mejor duerme con takumi, y yo dormiré con Natsuki chan**

**NO! – **grito mai, dejando a su tia estupefacta- _si duerme con natsuki….ella…la to-tocara…..le agarrara los pechos…..asi duerme natsuki…no dejare que toque a otra chica….. no lo are…aunque sea mi tia. – _**digo, lo siento tia…no es necesario, ya no me insinuare a nat, y no tendremos sexo hasta que se recupere**

**¿QUE?! – **grito la peliazul – **no me lo puedes quitar, moriría de abstinencia**

**Entonces prefieres que cambiemos de cama**

**Em… no**

**Bien, entonces me voy…y mai**

**Si?**

**Vístete hija, no puedes estar mostrando los pechos por toda la casa**

**Si-si – **mei se sonrojo al darse cuenta que aún estaba encima de la peliazul, y sin nada para arriba, rápidamente tomo la sabana y se tamo quedando en el pecho de la peliazul, la tía salió de la habitación y ellas quedaron en silencio

**¿mai?**

**Si – **dijo levantándose un poco para ver los ojos esmeraldas

**No me quitaras el sexo ¿verdad? – **dijo con ojos de cachorrito, esto enterneció a mai, quien la beso

**Claro que no, pero es un secreto – **una sonrisa aprecio en los labios de la peliazul mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a mai

**Genial, ahora tengo otra pregunta**

**¿Cual?**

**Bueno….porque le gritaste a tu tia?**

**Buen…..pues….tu siempre me agarras los pechos cuando duermes, y no quiero que toques a otra chica ¿entendido?**

**Claro**

Y así se quedaron dormidas, cuando eran las 3 de la mañana una peliazul sudaba mucho

Sueño

**Jajajaja….. Kuga, nuca podrás ganar**

**Kitoshi suéltala – **gritaba una Natsuki que estaba afirmada por dos sujetos, mientras veía como el tio de mai, la afirmaba del peli y comenzaba a sacarle la ropa

**Le enseñare a esta zorra su lugar – **

**Noooo!... **grito la peliazul mientras se soltaba de los sujetos y corría hasta donde encontraba kitoshi….. Pero antes de llegar el tipo sacaba un arma y le disparaba, la bala le llegaba de lleno en el hombro y hacia que callera al suelo

**Ahora tu – **dijo el tipo y apunto a mai, y le disparaba en la cabeza, la pelinaranja caia muerta al suelo – **todos pagaran por ti Kuga – **decía el sujeto, mientras aparecía takumi y también le disparaba, después la tia de mai, Haruka que estaba también en ese momento, ella estaba ahí, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie, solo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, nada podía hace, el dolor era insoportable, de repente Shizuru aparece frete a ella, y la toma por los hombros, para ayudarla pero kitoshi aparecía por atrás de la castaña ella intentaba avisarle, decirle que corriera peor la ninguna palabra salía de su boca, cuando vio que el arma se cargaba y la bala atravesaba la frente de Shizuru despertó exaltada, y con mucho dolor

**Aaa…. -**se quejaba mientras se afirmaba el hombro, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miro a mai, y dormía plácidamente, se intentó parar y estando una vez de pie callo de rodillas el dolor era insoportable, so volvió a parar tambaleándose, hasta llegar al baño

**Haa…maldición, estúpido dolor, estúpidas pesadillas, estúpido cuerpo débil…q-que ago.….duele…..mierda…. – **tomo de un frasco de pastillas, unas 3 y las tomo no tenía fuerzas para volver a la cama, solo se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la tina y ahí se quedo dormida….- _descuida Kuga, esto ya pasara, ahora solo duerme, para que mañana te veas con shizuru – _dándose ánimos, callo en los brazos de Morfeo…..

Melisa (Melissa officinalis): Además del efecto sedante posee un efecto ligeramente narcótico

La **burundanga** es una planta que contiene escopolamina es usada en el bajo mundo criminal, principalmente en Sudamérica, para robar la voluntad de las personas y luego robarlas o violarlas

Se viene la cita de natsuki y Shizuru en el siguiente capitulo

Espero que les haya gustado, gaste harta imaginación haciendo este capítulo lo mas largo que pude, y creo que me pase…jajajaja…pero era en compensación a que me demore un rato en actualizar, asi que espero los comentario, saludos

.

.

**.**

_**Bien, bien se que estarán pensando ¿que fue lo que paso?, ¿porque me demore tanto en actualizar?... bien se los explicare, todo paso un miércoles, teniendo mucha, pero mucha, tarea e informes, estaba regaloneando con mi novia, en la cama (no piensen mal, solo estábamos abrasadas encima de la cama) yo estaba con mi notebook escribiendo, con una mano y con la abrasaba a mi novia**_

_Amor, quiero ir a la playa_

_Claro amor, vamos el finde_

_No yo quiero ir ahora…._

_Pero amor estamos a miércoles_

_Si, pues yo quiero ir ahora_

_Pero amor, tengo que entregar estos 5 infomes, preparar la presentación en anatomía, estudiar para las pruebas y además tengo que actualizar matricidio y milicia_

_Bueno tus lectores tendrán que entender que pases un tiempo con tu novia _

_Pero amor_

_Pero, ahora no me prestan atención _

_Claro que si_

_Bien entonces vamos a la playa (mirada intimidante)_

_Pero amor (mirada intimidante y una sonrisa) ….¿Amor? (mirada intimidante + sonrisa + brazos cruzados) ….No ya dije, no iremos a la playa_

_2 horas después_

_Amor, gracias por traerme a la playa, te amo_

_Yo también ( llorando internamente), bien aprovechemos el dia al máximo_

_Si solo tenemos 5 dias para disfrutar_

_ci…cinco días?_

_Si pero no te preocupes ya empaque tu ropa_

_Pero amor…tengo clases y …_

_Quieres discutir (otra vez esa sonrisa y la mirada intidante)_

_No…. _

_Bien_

_5 dias después, 5 de la mañana_

_Tengo que terminar estos informes aun tengo una hora….._

_Y eso fue lo que paso TT_TT ….. pero no crean que le tengo miedo a mi novia, no nada de eso, solo le hice caso para…emmmm.. para…..mmmmm…no llorara….. eso…..para que no llorara ….ven que yo mando en esta relación…. Bueno y después de eso me tuve que poner al dia con otros exámenes y no había tenido tiempo :P ….. espero me entiendan…._

_Si es así comenten plissss…._


End file.
